


Sueños de Hielo

by cordelia666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), F/M, Frigga is amazing, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Post-Avengers (2012), Psychological Torture, The Nine Realms, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Torture, farbauti is very badass, good brothers, jotun family, laufey is a good dad, thanos - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordelia666/pseuds/cordelia666
Summary: Han pasado dos años del ataque de Nueva York, la tierra se ha mantenido en relativa calma hasta que una misteriosa chica llega a la torre Vengadores pidiendo ayuda para rescatar a su padre, revelando también una nueva amenaza que no solo pone a la tierra en peligro sino también a los nueve reinos y al universo entero, nuevas alianzas se tendrán que hacer si es que se quiere salvar el destino del universo.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> La Hela de mi historia no va tener prácticamente nada que ver con la Hela de los cómics ni con la de la película, va a estar ligeramente inspirada con la Hela de la mitología pero en su mayor parte la Hela de mi historia habrá salido casi por completo de mi imaginación.
> 
> A diferencia de la película de Thor Ragnarok en donde Hela es la hermana de Thor y por ende la hermana adoptiva de Loki en mi historia eso no va a ser, así que olvidenlo. Aquí al igual que en la mitología Hela sera la hija de Loki. 
> 
> La historia va a ser canon solo hasta la primera película de los vengadores momento en el que empece a escribír este fic por primera vez, de ahí en adelante va ser mayormente sacado de mi imaginación aunque si que voy a estar agregando ciertas cosas de la mitología o de las películas que han salido hasta el momento.
> 
>  
> 
> Bueno espero que les guste comenten y háganme saber que opinan, también los invito a leer mi otra historia "Broken Shadows" pasen a mi perfil para ver de que se trata.

**Prologo**

 

Con cada paso que daba sabia que se acercaba a su destino, sabia que el padre de todo no tendria piedad, sabia que no le daria ni siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse, y porque lo haria? al fin de cuentas el solo era un monstruo, el monstruo con el que asustaban a los niños, solo una bestia salvaje sedianta de sangre las cadenas y el bozal solo lo reafirmaban en Asgard solo era un mounstruo sin ningun valor.  
Al momento en que vio las grandes puertas doradas que llevaban hacia el salon del trono supo que todo habia terminado, a lo mejor que podia esperar era una muerte reapida pero conociendo a Odin probablemente elegiria una eternidad de tortura en lugar de simplemente matarlo y acabar de una vez por todas con su miserable existencia. No tardo mucho para que las puertas se abrieran y pudiera ver a Odin sentado en su trono dorado, el todo poderoso padre de todo con esa mirada llena de desaprobacion siempre reservada para el ahora mesclada con desprecio y disgusto, no podia soportar mirarlo, desvio su mirada solo para encontrarse con la de Frigga, su mirada y expresion eran mucho peor que la de Odin aun llena de amor, dolor y decepcioon tanta decepcion era insoportable ya que despues de todo, de todas las mentiras no podia odiarla ella era su madre la amaba y le dolia ver esa mirada llena de decepcion en ella.  
—Quienle el bozal. —ordeno Odin con su voz atronadora, obligando a Loki a dirigir la mirada hacia el sin importarle el guardia que le arrancaba el bozal del rostro sin delicadeza alguna.  
—Loki. —dijo Frigga con la intencion de acercarse a su hijo solo para verse detenida por la fria mirada de Odin.  
—Frigga retirate. —dijo Odin a su esposa, su tono no dejando espacio para argumentos.  
Loki sigui con su mirad a su madre hasta que la vio salir del salon del trono ya resignado a que probablemente niunca mas la volveria a ver y si lo hacia no seria en circunstancias alegres, tal vez le dejarin despedirse de ella antes de ejecutarlo.  
—Sabes lo que has echo, el daño que has causado a los nueve reinos con tus acciones imprudentes,los problemas que le has ocasionado a Asgard,en que pensabas en tratar de conquistar Midgard un reino practicamente indefenso, sabes las miles de vidas que se han perdido por tus acciones. —gruño Odin dirijiendole una mirada de total desprecion a su supuesto hijo adoptivo.  
—Queria ser un rey benevolente como tu, gobernar comoun dios todo poderoso. —respondio Loki su voz cargada de acido cinismo.  
—No somos dioses al nacer, vivir y morir al igual que los humanos. —dijo Odin asqueado con la respuesta de su hijo.  
—Con la diferencia de vivir varios miles de años mas. — dijo Loki sonriendo provocando la ira de Odin.  
—Y todo por que Loki desea un trono. —dijo Odin aparentemente tranquilo.  
—Es mi derecho de nacimiento. —grito Loki sin poder detenerse aun sabiendo que era la cosa equivicada para decir.  
—Tu dercho era morir congelado en una roca fria y desolada, te abandaron en un templo en ruinas para morir solo y sin nadie a quien le importaras, eres un montruo que no encaja ni siquiera entre los suyos, yo salve tu vida de lo cual ahora me arrepiento mas de lo que te puedes imaginar. —grito Odin encolerizado sin darse cuenta del daño que sus palabras causaban.  
—Si vas a matarme haslo de una vez, y no me enfermes mas con tu platica sin sentido. —dijo Loki enmascarando el dolor que habian causado las palabras de Odin tras una mascara de aburrimiento y fastidio.  
—La unica razon por la que aun estas vivo es Frigga y te aseguro que no volveras a verla, pasaras el resto de tus dias pudriendote en los calabozos. —dijo Odin con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro al ver la derrota dibujada en el palido rostro de Loki.  
—Este es tu unico derecho morir, debilitandote poco a poco en los calabozos. —dijo Odin justo antes de apuntar a Gugnir hacia Loki cegandolo con un inteso rayo de luz y haciendole caer de rodillas cuando una fuerte debilidad se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, en ese momento supo que todos sus poderes habian sido suprimidos.  
—Guardias llevenselo y pongale de nuevo el bozal, o mejor aun cosan su boca lo ultimo que queremos es que contamine a los demas con sus mentiras y palabras traicioneras. —dijo Odin viendo a Loki forcejear con los guardias que en ese momento se acercaban a el con una aguja al rojo vivo.

 

* * *

 

  
Habian pasado docientos ochenta y tres dias exactamente ya que siempre era lo mismo diaramente sin falta venian varios guardias a supuestamente disiplinarlo, era bastante obvio que disfrutaban demasiado su trabajo moliendolo a golpes hasta el punto de la inconsiencia, sentia poco a poco las fuerzas de su cuerpo empezar a desvanecerse ya que nadie se molestaban en alimentarlo, si fuera humano sabia que probablemente ya estaria muerto pero no su raza al igual que los Aesir podian soportar años sin ningun alimento, tal vez incluso siglos aunque eso no significaba que fuera placentero sentir como tu cuerpo se empezaba a alimentaar de si mismo, sentir cada organo empezar a atrofiarse, era patetico lo mucho que en esos momentos ansiaba un vaso de agua o un miserable pan duro para comer, y lo que mas le asqueaba y le disgustaba es que el un principe de Asgard se rebajaria a mendigar por cualquier sobra en esos momentos. Sentia como las cadenas que estaban al rojo vivo quemaban su piel revelando donde tenian contacto su asquerosa asecendencia como un monstruo, como un gigante de hielo, cadenas que carcomian sus manos y tobillos, no habia un musculo que no protestara por el dolor despues de la ultima paliza cortesia de los siempre nobles guardias le habia propinado hace apenas unos minutos, su cabeza dolia con cada latido de su corazon sentia como si fuera a estallar, su vicion era borrosa y desenfocada lo unico que queria en ese momento era dormir.  
Estaba a punto de dejar que la dulce inconsiencia lo reclamara cuando la luz de un portal abriendose en su celda lo sobresalto, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se sento recargando su espalda adolorida contra la pared justo en el momento el el que media docena de guerreros chitauri salian del portal acercandose rapidamente hacia el.  
—Alejense de mi. —trato de gritar un desesperado Loki antes de recordar las costuras magicas que mantenian su boca firmememente cerrada, sabiendo que solo habia un ser que mandaria a los chitauri a buscarlo trato de volver a gritar para pedir ayuda o para llamar la atencion de los guardias o lo que sea pero sin ningun exito lo unico que logro fue que las costuras en sus labios volvieran a sangran enviando fuertes punsadas de dolor.  
—Tu vienes con nosotros principito, nuestro señor tiene cuentas pendientes contigo. —dijo el que parecia ser el lider levantando de un violento tiron a Loki, aventandolo hacia el portal que lo enviaria a su propio infierno, ya que sabia que esos dias en Asgard habian sido practicamente unas vacaciones relajantes a comparacion de lo que le tenian preparado por haberles fallado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien este fue solo el prologo prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán mas largos.


	2. capitulo uno

**Capitulo Uno**

 

Por mas de un año la presencia de su padre se habia mantenido oculta, escondida por algun poder imposible de encontrar o de rastriar y de repente en la ultima semana lo habia sentido cuatro veces consecutivas, la ultima de ellas pudo sentir su alma estuvo a punto de reclamarlo, pudo ver donde se encontraba sabia quien era el maldito que lo estaba torturando, necesitaba ir a ayudarlo pero sabia que no era lo mejor revelar su presencia y lo mas importante su coneccion con el, tendria que buscar otra forma si queria sacar a su padre vivo pero necesitaria ayuda incluso si le dolia admitirlo y sabia quien podia ayudarla e incluso si odiaba la sola idea de recurrir a ese idiota, orgulloso y vanidoso sabia que el era su mejor opcion y ella haria lo que fuera para salvar a su padre.

 

* * *

 

  
Despues del incidente en Nueva York todos los Vengadores incluyendo a Thor junto con Jane y Darcy se habian mudado a la nueva y reconstruida torre Stark o Torre Vengaredores como tambien ahora se le conocia, actualmente todos se hayaban en la sala gran sala de estar sin ninguna preocupacion ya que ultimamente todo se habia mantenido tranquilo, sin grandes ataques o invasiones alienigenas.  
—Alguien me puede recordar porque estamos viendo peliculas Disney. —pregunto Clint a nadie en particular.  
—Porque aqui musculos no conoce Disney ni nada de nuestra cultura. —dijo Darcy refiriendose a Thor.  
—Yo tampoco he visto esas peliculas de las que tanto hablan. —comento Steve tomando asiento junto a la chica.  
—Genian Capsicle no conoce las peliculas de Disney tampoco, cuanto tiempo estuviste en el hielo almenos sabes como manejar. —dijo Tony con tono burlon.  
—Si Tony, se manejar en los cuarenta ya existian los autos. —respondio Steve en tono irritado.  
—Bueno ya callense la pelicula ya empezo. —dijo Darcy mientras se metia un puño de palomitas en la boca.  
Despues de un rato todos se encontraban viendo la pelicula o en el caso de Tony mensajeandose con Pepper, cuando una mujer alta y delgada que parecia estar vestida en sombras aparecio en frente de ellos sobresaltandolos a todos. La mujer parecia estar en sus veintes con largo cabello negro como la noche y piel blanca como el marfil, un rostro fino en forma de corazon, unos labios carnosos y rojos que brillaban como rubies, y unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas mas preciodas, —ojos que por alguna razon les parecieron familiares a algunos de los ahi presentes— la mujer era hermosa pero intimidante rodeada de una inmensa aura de poder.   
—Hola tio, me has extrañado. —dijo la mujer con voz fria, su verde mirada fija en el dios del trueno.  
—Hela. —dijo Thor en apenas un susurro demasiado sorprendido para pensar en algo mas que decir.  
—Es esa forma de recibir a tu adorada sobrina, a la cual no has visto en varios siglos si es que recuerdo bien. —dijo Hela con voz cargada de cinica amargura, ignorando completamente la mirada de todos los presentes.  
—Que estas haciendo aqui. —pregunto el dios del trueno aun demasiado sorprendido con la aparicion de la chica.  
—Ey un momento esta belleza es tu sobrina, eso significaria que es hija del psicopata del cuernitos, cierto? —pregunto Tony interrumpiendo la conversacion de las dos deidades.  
—No te atreves a decir nada malo acerca de mi padre. —dijo Hela dirigiendo su mirada furiosa hacia Tony, haciendo un ligero mivimiento con su mano que le causo al billonario caer en sus rodillas gritando.  
Todos los ahi presentes veian horrorizados como Tony gritaba de dolor mientras su cuerpo parecia estar envejeciendo rapidamente, en donde en un momento se encontraba el hombre que todos conocian ahora se encontraba un hombre de cabello cano, su rostro completamente arrugado, la piel tal fina como el pergamino que poco a poco iba cayendose a pedasos dejando al descubierto pedazos de musculo en diferentes estados de putrefaciion, el cabello cano iba cayendo rapidamente dejando al descubierto el craneo del hombre.  
—Hela es suficiente, detente!. —dijo Thor con voz autoritaria sabiendo que si Hela seguia no tardaria mucho en realmente matar a su compañero.  
—Que aburrido eres, pero tienes razon no vine a perder el tiempo con tus amiguitos. —contesto Hela antes de con otro movimiento de su mano volver a Tony a la normalidad.  
—Wow eso fue genial, asqueroso pero genial. —dijo Darcy aun comiendo palomitas como si ver a Tony convertirse rapidamente en un cadaver fuera mas interesante que la pelicula del Rey Leon que aun se encontraba reproduciendose en la gran pantalla.  
—Gracias. —dijo Hela dirijiendole una rapida sonrisa a la otra chica antes de volver su mirada hacia su tio.  
—Genial?, esta preciosidad me iba a matar. —dijo Tony aun arodillado en el suelo con su respiracion aun bastante agitada.  
—Tranquilo hombre de metal no planeaba matarte solo queria enseñarte una leccion, nunca y lo digo encerio nunca digas nada malo de mi padre. —dijo Hela mirando fijamente a Stark como retandolo a desafiarla.  
—Si eso te hace feliz preciosa. —contesto Tony haciendole caso al escaso sentido de supervivencia que Pepper se habia esforzado en cosechar en el durante todo ese tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.  
—Hela, aun no me has dicho que estas haciendo aqui. —dijo Thor llamando la atencion de su sobrina, al ver como sonreia sabia que fuera cual fuera la razon por la que se encontraba en Midgard no era buena y solo traidria problemas.  
—Necesito tu ayuda. —dijo Hela con voz estrangulada como si esas tres plabras le hubieran sabido como acido al pasar por su garganta.  
—Con que? , que es lo que pasa para que estes en Midgard. —Pregunto Thor.  
—Thanos. —dijo Hela como si esa simple palabra lo explicara todo.  
—Thanos?, nadie a sabido nada de el en milenios. —dijo un confundido Thor.  
—Vaya que eres mas idiota de lo que crei. —dijo Hela con voz burlona.  
—A que te refieres. —pregunto el dios del trueno desidiendo ignorar el insulto de su sobrina.  
—Hace a penas dos años, tal vez un poco menos, no lo se, no soy buena llevando cuenta del tiempo tuvieron un ataque en esta misma ciudad, cortesia de los chitauri el ejercito de Thanos. —dijo Hela observando cuidadosamente las reacciones de todos los ahi presentes.  
—Pero ese ataque lo lidero tu padre. —dijo Steve con voz neutral sin querer enfadar a la diosa presente.  
—Realmente creen que lo hiso por su propia voluntad, que idiotas pero supongo que no deberia sorprenderme. —dijo Hela sin molestarse en ocultar el dsprecio que sentia por ese grupo en ese momento.  
—Pero si me sorprende de ti Thor te haces llamas hermano de mi padre y ni siquiera te molestaste en averiguar el porque actuaba de la forma que actuaba. — dijo Hela sin poder ocultar del todo la decepcion que sentia.  
—Loki estaba siendo completamente irracionable, su sed de poder lo segaba lo hizo desde que trato de destruir Jotunheim, incluso si me duele admitirlo se que mi hermano ya no es la misma persona con la que creci. —dijo Thor con voz cargada de pesar.  
—El estaba siendo controlado por Thanos. Despues de su pelea en el Bifrost, despues de que tu lo dejaras caer el vacio, Thanos lo encontro, lo salvo de morir solo para torturarlo, quebrar su espiritu y su mente, para luego mandarlo a Midgard como una marioneta sin voluntad. —grito Hela completamente furiosa sin molestarse por limpier las lagriamas que empezaban a bajar por sus palidas mejillas.  
—No puede ser, es imposible. —dijo Thor perdiendo rapidamente el color del rostro negandose a pensar que habia estado tan equivocado y que en lugar de ayudar y proteger a su hermano lo habia aventado en una celda en Asgard sin siquiera molestarse en escucharlo.  
—Dime de que color eran los ojos de mi padre durante el ataque, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Midgard. —dijo Hela recomponiendose rapidamente.  
—Verdes como siempre al igual que los tuyos. —contesto el dios del trueno no del todo seguro.  
—Estas compleamente seguro. —pregunto Hela viendo como el rostro de su tio permanecia con una mueca de confusion.  
—Eran azules la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque en contadas ocasiones los vi cambiar a un color verde. —contesto Natasha al ver que Thor permanecia callado y una mirada horrorizada se posaba en sus ojos.  
—Corrrecto, me alegra ver que al menos alguien es observadora. —dijo Hela sin dejar de ver a su tio que en esos momentos parecia a punto de vomitar.  
—Lo que estas diciendo es que Loki estaba siendo controlado. —pregunto un incredulo Clint.  
—Exactamente.  
—Como puedes estar tan segura. —pregunto Thor recuperandose lo suficiente aunque aun su rostro mostraba una expresion horrorizada y preocupada.  
—Durante ese tiempo sentia su presencia pero era extraña, no era el no del todo al menos, aparte de que el no reconocia mi presencia cuando trataba de acercarme a el, y si a eso le añadimos que no ha ido a visitarme desde tu estupido plan de atacar Jotunheim, es bastante obvio. —dijo Hela bastante segura.  
—Visitarte pero el lo tiene prohibido, al menos que mi padre autorize la visita, y hasta donde tengo entendido no a autorizado ninguna visita desde el momento que te envio a Vanaheim. —pregunto Thor.  
—Enviarme a Vanaheim, es eso lo que papi todo poderoso te dijo. —dijo Hela riendo, su risa cruel y llena de desprecio.  
—El te envio a Vanaheim, nos dijo a mi y a madre que te enviaria con una familia que conocia que ellos te cuidarian bien hasta que estuvieras lista para reclamar tus domiinios. —contesto Thor.  
—No lo hiso, el me envio directo a Helheim, esperando que muriera si es que no era lo suficientemente poderosa para reclamar lo que en algun momento seria mio, mis dominios. —dijo Hela lanzando una mirada furiosa a su tio.  
—Imposible mi padre no haria eso, eras tan solo una pequeña podrias haber muerto. —dijo Thor negandose a creer las aciones de su padre.  
—Hubiera muerto si no hubiera sido por mi padre, el me encontro poco despues en Helheim el reclamo el reino como mio, el hizo a Garm mi guardian y protector. —dijo Hela con una suave sonrisa en sus labios al recordar a su padre.  
—Y no creerias que un estupido decreto de tu padre nos impidiria vernos o si?, conocemmos miles de puertas secretas entre los mundos, sabemos ocultar nuestra presencia entra las sombras, invisible incluso ante los ojos de Heimdall. —dijo Hela disfrutando la expresion de total incredulidad en el rostro de Thor.  
—Crei que tu habias reclamado Helheim cuando descubriste tus poderes, que tal vez por eso dejate Vanaheim. —dijo Thor.  
—Nunca estuve en Vanaheim esa solo fue una bonita mentira que Odin les dijo, por suerte mi padre no lo creyo y fue a buscarme. —dijo Hela sirviendose un trago de whisky del mini bar de Tony.  
—Puedo hacer una pregunta, porque no te quedaste con tu padre. —pregunto Jane sin poder contener por mas tiempo su curiosidad.  
—Loki no era lo suficiente estable para criar a una niña. —contesto Thor a la pregunta de su novia.  
—Y de quien es la culpa? — dijo Hela con voz exasperada.  
—De nadie simplemente es como es y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. —dijo Thor sin darse cuenta que la pregunta de Hela era completamente retorica.  
—Me vas a decir que Odin no tiene la culpa siempre recalcandole una y otra vez que no es lo suficiente bueno, siempre castigandole desmedidamente con castigas crueles sin darse cuenta del daño que le causaba, siempre favoreciendote sobre el. —dijo Hela furiosa.  
—Eso no es asi...  
—No dejame terminar, porque tu tambien tienes la culpa que hay cuando eran niños tu y tus amigos les encantaba burlarse de el, golpearlo con el simple pretexto de que ra entrenamiento y no te atrvas a negarlo por que se que es cierto. —dijo Hela con su voz cargada de asco.  
—Queria que el se hiciera fuerte y dejara sus trucos atras, la magia era para que las mujeres se entretuvieran y algo humillante en un guerrero Asgardiano. —dijo Thor con la mirada gacha.  
—El solo queria jugar con su hermano mayor, el siempre te vio como un ejemplo a seguir como alguien a quien admirar, y tu lo unico que hacias era golperlo junto con tus grandes amigos para despues dejarlo solo.   
—Y no te atrevas a decir que era por que lo querias ayudar en convertirse en un guerrero, por que no es cierto se que disfrutabas sentirte el mas fuerte y poderoso, disfrutabas hacerle saber a mi padre que tu era el favorito que tu ers el superior. —dijo Hela.  
—Lo siento... —murmuro Thor bastante avergonzado y dolido por las palabras de su sobrina ya que sabia que todo lo que decia era cierto.  
—Nunca te molestaste en saber el macnifico hechizero en el que se habia convertido, lo poderoso que era, que el no necesitaba una espada y un escudo para pelear como un bruto sin cerebro para ganar, que el con sus "trucos" como tu tan despectivamente los solias llamas podia haber vencido a muchos mas enemigos que tu. —dijo Hela.  
—La magia siempre ha sido para los cobardes yo solo lo queria ayudar. —dijo Thor tratando de defenderse aun sabiendo que era inutil.  
—En Asgard pero no en otros reinos, lo que me lleva denuevo a tu grandioso padre Odin, como se atrevio a decir mil blasfemias sobre los Jotnar, a decir que solo son bestias los monstruos con los que asustan a los niños, seres sin moral ni consiencia mientras criaba a un niño Jotun, no tiene perdon lo que hizo. —dijo Hela sirviendose otro trago de Whisky.  
—Y aun estas sorprendido de que mi padre quisiera destruir Jotunheim, cuanto se devio de haber odiado a si mismo cuando descubrio lo que era, cuando descubrio que era uno de los supuestos monstruos que crecio temiendo, uno de los monstruos que le enseñaron a matar como si no fueran mas que un animal, uno de los monstruos que su propio hermano una vez juro aniquilaria en cuanto subiera al trono.—dijo Hela su voz aun teñida de odio y rencor.  
—Nunca lo pense asi. —dijo Thor con voz quebrada.  
—Por supuesto que no, mi padre llevava un tiempo caminando en el borde y tu nunca te diste cuenta, nadie se dio cuenta, cuando descubrio sus origenes fue lo que lo llevo definitivamente a caer al vacio. —dijo Hela con la mirada perdida.  
—Que quieres que haga, que hable con mi padre para que lo saque de prision? lo hare te lo prometo. — dijo Thor acercandose en tres grandes sancadas en donde se encontraba su sobrina.  
—Ojala fuera tan facil. —dijo Hela aun con la mirada perdida, ignorando por completo al grupo de personas que habian permanecido escuchado su conversacion en un silencio sepulcral.  
—Dime que quieres que haga y lo hare. —insistio Thor tomando la delgada mano de su sobrina entre las suyas.  
—Juralo, jurame que haras lo que sea para ayudar a mi padre incluso si es en contra de los deseos de Odin. —dijo Hela sosteniendo la azul mirada de si tio.  
—Hela.....  
—Juramelo, ademas me lo debes, nos lo debes a mi y a mi padre, o acaso ya has olvidado como tu junto con otros guardias sometieron a mi padre, como no dijiste nada cuando me arrebataron de sus brazos, como lo oiste gritar por su hija y no hisite nada. —dijo Hela sin dejar de sostenerle en ningun momento la mirada a su tio.  
—Como puedes saber eso. —pregunto un avergonzado Thor.  
—Papa me ha mostrado sus memorias. —contesto Hela viendo como Thor batallaba para tomar una decision que podria ponerlo en contra de Odin.  
—De acuerdo. —dijo Thor tomando la delgada daga que su sobrina habia echo aparecer de la nada y en ese momento se la estaba ofreciendo.  
—Yo Thor Odinson, dios del trueno y principe heredero al trono de Asgard Juro por mi vida y por mi honor ayudarte a ti Hela Lokidottir, diosa de la muerte, reina de Niflheim y Helheim y a tu padre Loki Odinson por nacimiento Laufeyson dios de las travesuras, mentiras y caos a ayudarlos en todo lo que este en mi poder, si he de incumplir mi palabra que mi vida te pertenesca y mi alma eterna sea destruida. —dijo Thor sonriendole a su sobrina, antes de cortarse la mano con la daga —antes ofecida por su sobrina— dejando caer un poco de su sangre que por un momento se torno de un color negro brillante antes de desaparecer en el aire justo antes de tocar el suelo.  
—Genial, entonces sera mejor que te cuente todo lo que se, y si conosco bien a tus amigos algo me dice que no van a dejarte ir solo, asi que presten atencion. —dijo Hela con una sonrisa triunfal ya que habia conseguido el juramento qeu necesitaba por parte de su tio.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Tony al igual que los demas no sabia practicamente nada de toda es cosa magica que Thor y todos los suyos podian hacer, pero de lo que si sabia y de echo estaba seguro era que esa belleza habia manipulado al dios del trueno haciendole hacer un juramento inquebrantable o al menos su version asgardiana.  
Realmente no sabia que pensar de toda la conversacion que acababa de escuchar y por los rostros de todos los demas parecia que no era el unico, realmente era mucho mas facil pensar en Loki como un tipo completamente desquiciado y sin moral alguna, es mas facil decir que el era el malo de la historia sin tonalidades grises, pero sabia que no todas las personas ya sean humanos, asgardianos o extraterrestres son buenos o malos simplemente, siempre hay muchas tonlidades grises y por lo que acababa de escuchar cuernitos no era la excepcion a la regla.  
—Mi padre no esta en las bonitas celdas de Asgard, Thanos lo tiene. —dijo Hela de golpe.  
—Eso es imposible los calabozos de Aagard son inpenetrables. —dijo Thor.  
—No para Thanos, lleva mas de un año que mi padre desaparecio de sus celdas y solo recientemente en las ultimas semanas e logrado sentir su presencia la ultima pude sentir su alma estuve a punto de reclmarllo. —dijo Hela viendo como su tio lucia cada vez mas palido.  
—Mi padre no me comento nada. —dijo Thor sin poderse creer del todo lo que su sobrina decia.  
—Y aun te sorprende. —pregunto Hela.  
—Que esta haciendo Thanos con el? — pregunto el dios del trueno ya temiendo la respuesta.  
—Estan tomando el te y poniendose al dia, — contesto Hela sarcasticamente antes de añadir. —Lo estan torturando ovbiamente tanto fisica como mentalmente.   
—Si puedo hacer una pregubta señorita, quien es este Thanos del que estan hablando. —pregunto Steve.  
—Es un titan, se le conoce como el Titan loco, el conquistador de mundos, probablemente el ultimo de su raza. — contesto Thor.  
—Eso no suena bien. —dijo Tony tomando una botella de su cantina sirviendose un trago a el y otro a Hela.  
—No solo eso, el esta obsecionado con la muerte su plan es destruir la vida en los nueve reinos, gobernar una tierra muerta a mi lado. —dijo Hela haciendo un gesto de desprecio con su mano.  
—Governar a tu lado Hela. —pregunto un confundido Thor.  
—Realmente nunca prestaste atencion en tus clases de historia, verdad?. —dijo Hela asiendo reir a Tony, Clint y Darcy.  
—La primera vez que Thanos intento destruir los nueve reinos o el universo como quieran llamarlo, el se obsesiono como ya antes lo mencione con la muerte, en algun momento la diosa de la muerte llamada Morana se le aparecio y se convirtio podriamos decirlo en su amante, ella compartia sus ideales enfermizos dejar a los mundos deprovistos de vida y gobernar a su lado una tierra muerta, mientras ella claramente tenia todas las almas en su reino, en Helheim. —dijo Hela hirritada como si fuera algo que todos deverian saber.  
—Pero no habias mencionado que Helheim era tu dominio. —pregunto Natasha.  
—Lo es ahora, pero milenios atras le pertenecio a Morana, despues de su muerte las tierras de Helheim y Niflheim estuvieron en el limbo sin nadie que las gobernara, hasta el momento en que mi padre las reclamo para mi, años despues yo hice el raclamo por mi propoia cuenta y me converti en la reina de ambos mundos. —dijo Hela.  
—Como sabes todo eso, ni siquiera mi padre sabe la historia de Morana es algon que se ha perdido en el tiempo. —pregunto Thor.  
—Ventajas de ser la reina de Helheim y diosa de la murte. —dijo Hela con una sonrisa mistriosa.  
—Pero porque mencionaste que Thanos quiere governar a tu lado, no me digas que has tenido algun contacto con el. —pregunto Thor preocupado.  
—El muy idiota nunca conocio a Morana mas que como "la muerte" , nunca conocio a la mujer detras de la deidad,Morana an algun momento se dio cuenta de que su plan de terminar con la vida por completo en los nueve reinos era algo retorcido, enfermizo, ella dejo a Thanos simplemente desaparecio sin que nadie la pudiera encontrar, Thanos nunca supo de su muerte imagino que probablemente creyo que por ser la diosa de la muerte no podia morir.—dijo Hela sentadose a un lado de Steve disfrutando como el hombre se ponia nervioso por su cercania.  
—Cuando sintio mi poder por primera vez comenzo a buscarme imaginando que era Morana, que Morana al fin habia dejado de esconderse y queria estar de nuevo a su lado. —dijo Hela acecandose aun mas a Steve.  
—Entonces has visto a Thanos. — pregunto Thor con la mirada fija en su sobrina.  
—Si un par de veces se podra decir que esta pretendiendome desde hace un par de siglos aunque nunca me he mostrado tal y como soy, sabes hace sacrificos en mi nombre pensando que esa es la forma de conquistar a una chica. —dijo Hela fingiendo un estremecimiento.  
—No puedes estar hablando seriamente Hela. —dijo Thor su rostro mostraba una mezcla entre incredulidad y desagrado.  
—Si hablo encerio tio, incluso me manda flores, podridas y marchitas pero flores al fin de cuentas, hasta cierto punto es tierno por lo patetico que resulta su forma de cortejar a una mujer. —comento Hela con un encogimiento de hombros.  
—Si has sabido de Thanos durante varios siglos, por que nunca le hiciste llegar esa informacion a mi padre, aun sabiendo la amenaza que Thanos constituye hacia los nueve mundos. —pregunto Thor.  
—Porque nunca me habia afectado lo que hiciera hasta ahora, y aparte porque haria algo para ayudar a Odin no es como si el haya echo algo por mi. —dijo Hela.  
—Sin mencionar que es entretenido jugar con Thanos. —dijo Hela con una sonrisa torcida en su hermoso rostro.  
—Y que es lo que ahora te hizo cambiar de opinion, el que quiera matar atu padre. —pregunto Clint trtando de no mostrar el rencor que aun le tenia a Loki.  
—No me hubiera importado si solo mataba a mi papa y ya, se muy bien que mi papa tiene la facilidad de hacer enojar a las personas facilmente. —dijo Hela con un encogimiento de hombros.  
—Como puedes decir eso, el es tu padre, como le puedes decear la muerte a tu padre. —dijo una horrorizada Jane.  
—No es como si fuera la primera vez que muriera, ya lo he recibido en mi reino un par de veces, lo unnico que hago es mandarlo de nuevo a donde estaba. —dijo Hela como si fuera lo mas normal el revivir a los muertos.  
—Me estas diciendo que mi hermano ha muerto antes. —pregunto Thor palido ante la idea de su hermanito muerto.  
—Si, lo unico que hago es devolverlo a la vida cuando eso pasa. —contesto Hela.  
—Entonces si cuern... digo Loki—dijo Tony corrigiendose rapidamente antes de seguir. — ha muerto antes y tu solo lo revives cual es la diferencia esta vez. —pregunto Tony a la diosa de la muerte.  
—Cual es la diferencia?, la diferencia es que Thanos se aprovecho del fragil estado mental de mi padre para manipularlo, lo torturo y lo mando a Midgard a llevar a cabo sus planes. —dijo Hela su voz con una fortaleza silenciosa que te obligaba a escucharla sin perder dtalle de lo que decia.  
—Y ahora mismo mientras hablo con ustedes estoy segura que esta haciendole desear algo tan dulce como el dolor, y dejandole en claro que el misericordioso abrazo de la muerte no esta a su alcanze. —dijo Hela su voz impregnandose de odio.  
—Como puedes estar segura de todo esto Hela, tal vez te equivocas y Loki esta en Asgard en una de sus celdas relativamente seguro. —dijo Thor queriendose aferrar a la esperanza de que su hermano se encontrara bien.  
—Como dije antes en las ultimas semanas he logrado sentir su precencia, y lo unico que he sentido en sas ocaciones es dolor mas haya del imaginable, tan solo en el tiempo que llevo aqui con ustedes lo senti de nuevo y les puedo asegurar que lo que mi padre esta sintiendo no se lo deseara a nadie, bueno solo a Thanos lo quiero muerto que sufra lo que mi padre ha sentido pero mil veces peor. —dijo Hela con semblante serio.  
—Porque no has ido a rescatar a Loki si tanto te importa su seguridad. —pregunto Natasha de repente.  
—No considero inteligente revelar mi identidad a Thanos, puedo ocultar mi firma magica incluso disfrazarla para cambiarla completamente pero eso tiene consecuencias, solo podria usar la mitad de mi poder. —dijo Hela analizando a la asecina.  
—Entonces por esa razon viniste a buscar la ayuda de Thor. —dijo Natasha.  
—A si es considero que el es lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con lo que sea que proteja la celda de mi padre e imagino que ustedes como sus amigos lo acompañaran, si fuera necesario me uniria a el peero aun manteniendo mi presencia oculta. —dijo Hela.  
—Dime en que lugar se encuentra Loki ire en su ayuda, y creo que tienes razon es mejor que no te reveles a ti misma Hela, puedes ser de mas ayuda para derrotar a Thanos si el no sabe nada de tu alianza con Loki o con nosotros. —dijo Thor levantandose del sofa y llamando a Mjolnir.  
—No les voy a pedir que vengan conmigo amigos ya que Thanos es muy peligroso y no sr lo que me espera en donde se encuentra Loki. —dijo Thor a los demas vengadores.  
—Somos un equipo e iremos contigo. —dijo Steve despues de confirmar con una mirada que todos los demas estaban de acuerdo.  
—Amigos esto va a ser muy peligroso, ya que sospecho que Hela no nos esta diciendo todo lo que sabe. —dijo Thor eso ultimo mirando significativamente a su sobrina.  
—Solo se que Thanos esta buscando las gemas del infinito, no estoy segura si tiene alguna en su posesion pero mi padre tal vez sepa. —dijo Hela con una sonrisa astuta.  
—Lo que quieres decir es que tenemos que rescatar a tu padre y tal vez te dignes a compartir informacion importante que podria destruir el universo. —dijo Clint con una mueca de desagrado hacia la hija de Loki.  
—Cuidado pajarraco si no quieres que te mate a diferencia de Stark no tengo ningun cariño hacia ti. —dijo Hela con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.  
—Basta, todos estamos de acuerdo en ayudar a Thor a resctar a Loki. —pregunto el capitan a los demas vengadores una vez todos confirmaro que ayudarian se dirigio hacia Hela.  
—Bien Señorita Hela, dinos donde esta Loki,traedremos de vuelta a tu padre te lo prometo. —dijo Steve viendo directamente a Hela dedicandole una ligera sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien aqui esta el primer capitulo y como prometí es mas largo que el prologo.


	3. capitulo dos

**Capitulo Dos**

 

Una vez que todos acordaron ayudar a Thor a rescatar a Loki de donde sea que estuviera y que Steve hablara con Clint dejandole en claro que se mantuviera tranquilo y no provocara a Hela, todos se sentaron dispuestos a escuchar la informacion que tenia Hela.  
—Ahora si Hela dinos donde se encuentra mi hermano. —pregunto un ansioso Thor.  
—Thanos lo tiene en una de las lunas muertas entre el vacio de los mundos. —dijo Hela.  
—Y como podemos llegar ahi, ni siquiera el Bifrost es capaz de abrirse en el vacio. —dijo Thor levantandose rapidamente de donde se encontraba sentado.  
—Si te tranquilizaras y me dejaras terminar sabrias que puedo abrir un portal que los lleve directo a la luna. —dijo Hela rodando sus ojos.  
—Como es posible.... —decia Thor antes de verse interrumpido por su sobrina.  
—Su precioso Bifrost no es la unica forma de viajar entre mundos. —dijo Hela desdeñosa.  
—Y como estaba diciendo mi padre se encuentra en una de las lunas muertas que se encuentran en el vacio, por lo que he logrado ver las veces que he sentido lo suficiente cerca a mi padre el lugar parece ser uno de los nidos de los asquerosos chitauri, una raza completamente salvaje rigida por instintos primitivos, mi padre se encuentra en una de las muchas celdas, no se cual ustedes lo van a tener que averiguar. —dijo Hela.  
—Thanos solo se aparece por el lugar un par de veces al mes, supongo que cuando se necuentra demasiado aburrido y nesecita alguien a quien quebrar para entretenerse. —dijo Hela con una mueca de odio y desagrado distorcionando su hermoso rostro.  
—Y como sabremos cuando Thanos no se encuentre en el lugar, ya que sospecho que no seria buena idea encontrarnos frente a frente con el. —dijo Steve.  
—El es demasiado poderoso asi que no por el momento no es bueno idea enfrentarlo. —dijo Hela con un suspiro.  
—Hace un par de dias me envio un par de docenas de chitauri como sacrifio, ya saben por su devocion hacia mi siempre hace lo mismo cuando va dejar de molestarme por un tiempo, sospecho que estara buscando alguna gema del infinito o cualquier cosa que le ayude a destruir el universo. —dijo Hela de forma aburrida.  
—Y lo dices asi de tranquila. —gruño Barton antes de verse silenciado por una mirada severa de Steve.  
—Si, porque eso significa que pueden ir en este mismo momento por mi padre y como lo dijiste antes tal vez me digne a compartir mas informacion una vez que tenga lo que quiero. —dijo Hela con una sonrisa burlona.  
—Señorita Hela podra decirnos donde se encuentra Loki asi podemos ir a buscarlo. —dijo Steve interviniendo en lo que repidamente podria convertirse en un enfretamiento entre Clint y Hela.  
—No es necesario ser tan propio capitan, dime Hela o puedo ser Hel para ti. —dijo Hela con una sonrisa coqueta provocando el sonrojo del super soldado.  
—Y como les estaba diciendo puedo abrir en este mismo momento un portal que los lleve lo mas cercano posble a mi padre. —dijo Hela poniendose en pie.  
—Abre el portal Hela. —dijo Thor a su sobrina.  
—Ey un momento mini Loki primero necesitamos armarnos y vestirnos antes de que habras tu portal al matadero. —dijo Tony deteniendo a Hela que comensaba a recitar algo.  
—Mini loki. —pregunto Hela alzando su ceja interrogativamente.  
—Eres como una version femenina de Loki, mas hermosa tenebrosa y tetrica y eso es un cumplido asi que no me mates. —dijo Tony rapidamente.  
—Por el momento eres de mas utilidad vivO, apurense para que habra el portal de un vez. —dijo Hela impasiente.  
—Vengadores preparence. —dijo Steve levantandose de su asiento.  
—Tu tambien deberias prepararte tio, al menos que planees ir a un nido de chitauri en Jeans y t-shirt. —dijo Hela a Thor despues de ver a todos los demas desaparecer por un pasillo.  
—Tienes razon Hela regreso en un momento. —dijo Thor dandole dedicandole una sonrisa afectuosa a su sobrina antes de retirarse.  
Hela era consiente de las dos mujeres que la miradan fijamente por lo que tenia entendido una de ellas era la amante mortal del tonto de su tio, se preguntaba si Odin le consederia el regalo de una de las manzanas de Idhun o si preferiria casar a su hijo con Lady Sif y verlo ser miserable, conociendo a Odin lo segundo era lo mas probable ya que multiples veces habia demostrado que la felicidad de sus hijos no era prioridad para el, para el Asgard siempre estaria primero y probablemente consideraria a una mortal como su reina algo humillante y muy por debajo de los estandares de los poderosos Aesir.  
—Oye mmm como hisiste esa cosa de pudrir a Tony, fue genial puedes hacerlo otra vez. —pregunto Darcy.  
—Darcy!. —dijo Jane insitando a su amiga a callarse.  
—Que quiero saber. —dijo Dracy con un encogimiento de hombros.  
—Magia. —contesto Hela voltiando a ver a las dos chicas que se encontraban viendola una con semblante nervioso y la otra expectante.  
—Loki puede hacer eso tambien. —pregunto una curiosa Darcy ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Jane.  
—Comparto mucho de mis poderes con mi padre, pero no lo de "pudrir" gente como creativamente lo llamas es solo mio. —dijo Hela sonriendole a la curiosa chica.  
—Genial puedes hacerlo otra vez con Tony ya sabes si se pone pesado. —pregunto Darcy provocando la risa de Hela.  
—Tal vez lo haga si me irrita pero creo que es mas probable que me ponga a pudrir al pajarraco. —contesto Hela aun con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
—Siempre que pueda ver no me importa quien sea al que decidas pudrir. —dijo Darcy sonriendo.  
—Estamos listos Hela, abre el portal. —dijo Thor ya vestido en su armadura y con Mjolnir en su mano.  
—Donde quieren que lo habra. —pregunto Hela.  
—En la terraza, espero que no cause un desastre no quiero volver a remodelar. —dijo Tony dirigiendo a la diosa de la muerte hacia la terraza, siendo seguido por todos los demas vengadores.  
Una vez en la terraza un gran espacio abierto perfecto para abrir un portal Hela vio como todos los vengadores se encontraban listos su tio un poco alejado de ellos despidiendose de su mortal la cual se veia preocupada y se aferraba a el, pocos minutos despues Thor parecio calmar a su mujer y se acerco a grandes sancadas a donde se encontraban los demas junto con su sobrina.  
—Estamos listos Hela abre el portal. —dijo Thor con semblante resuelto.  
—Cuando tengan a mi padre rompe el cristal abrira otro portal que los traera de regreso. —dijo Hela entregandole un cristal rojo del tamaño del puño de un bebe que colgaba de una delgada cadena dorada a su tio.  
Con un asentimiento de su tio demostrando que entendia las sensillas instruciones Hela se giro y empezo a recitar palabras en algun idioma desconocido, los vengadores veian asombrados como las manos de la chica comenzaban a brillar con un brillo rojizo, notaban con asombro como el lugar comenzaba a sentirse pesado cargado de energia, viendo como ante sus atonitas miradas se comenzaba a formar un portal lo suficiente grande para que todos pasaran.  
—Entren no se mantendra abierto por mucho tiempo, lo mismo con el portal de regreso tendran que atravesarlo en maximo cinco minutos. —dijo Hela con un suspiro cansado.  
—Traedremos a tu padre. —dijo Steve antes de desaparecer en el portal, seguido rapidamente de todos los demas.  
Hela veia agotada como el portal se cerraba todos habian logrado entrar antes de que se cerrara ahora lo unico que podia hacer era esperar.  
—Y ahora que hacemos. —pregunto una temblorosa Jane acecandose con pasos vacilantes a ella, Darcy a su lado.  
—Esperar. —contesto Hela a las dos mujeres con la mirada fija en la estrellas.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Su celda era fria, oscura y silencioso, no el tipo de oscuridad silenciosa que te acuna y te hace olvidar todo como cuando habia caido del Bifrost hace ya una eternidad o al menos eso es lo que parecia para el, esta oscurida era opresiva te consumia te dejaba solo con tus peores pensamientos, el unico sonido en el lugar era su respiracion trabajosa, lo unico que deseaba en ese momento era el silecio que lo engullera lo devorara, queria ser olvidado por todo.  
El silencio no duro mucho a lo lejos podia oir pasos acercandose, lo unico que podia hacer en ese momento era arrastrarse hasta el rincon mas alejado de su celda esperando que lo pasaran por alto, que lo olvidaran, que no lo vieran aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran en vano trato de hacer lo mas pequeño posible abrazando sus piernas contra su adolorido cuerpo podia sentir como las filosas piedras de la pared se clavavan en su espalda destrozada, estaba seguro que su corazon habia dejado de latir por un segundo en cuando vio la puerta abrirse, enfrente de ella enmarcados por la escasa luz que proporcionaban las antorchas del pasillo se encontraban tres guerreros chitauri, tres de sus tormentadores diarios, dos de ellos cargaban pesados latigos con puas de metal cuyas puntas se encontraban manchadas de un viscoso liquido verde que escurria en el suelo dejando pequeñas quemaduras a su paso,estaba seguro que estaban ansiosos de provar sus nuevos latigos en el.  
—Es hora de divertirnos asqueroso enano jotun. —gruño uno de los chitauri acercandose a el y jalandolo bruscamente de la cadena de su cuello.  
—Levantate patetico jotun. —gruño otro de sus torturadores antes de propinarle una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo hizo caer al suelo.  
—Levantate asqueroso. —dijo el mismo que lo habia pateado antes levantando amenazadoramente su latigo antes de dejarlo caer contra la espalda descubierta de Loki , provocando un sonido desgarrador, como el de un animal agonizante salir por sus labios aun firmememente sellados por las costuras magicas puestas por Odin.  
—Te gusta como se siente. —dijo la misma criatura antes de levantar una vez mas su latigo y blandirlo varias veces contra la espalda descubierta de Loki, sin importarle que este se encontrara en el suelo sin poder levantarse.  
—Levantate patetica criatura. —grito el otro chitauri acariciando la empuñadura de su latigo.  
Reuniendo las escasas fuerzas que tenia trato de obligar a sus piernas a sostenerlo sin ningun exito, lo unico que logro fue ponerse en rodillas ante sus torturadores.  
—O miren la asquerosa perra Jotun me quiere. —dijo uno de los chitauri con una sonrisa lasiva en su rostro.  
Loki trato de levantarse y correr aun sabiendo que no podia, lo unico que logro hacer fue arrastrarse como la asquerosa criatura en la que se habia convertido, trato de alejarse de los tres chitauri sin nungun exito ya que uno de ellos aun tenia firmemente sujeta la cadena de su cuello, pero eso no le impidio el tratar de alejarse lo mas posible sabia lo que venia a continuacion y no podia soportarlo, no otra vez preferiria morir que seguir con esa miserable existencia pero sabia que Thanos no se lo permitiria que no lo dejaria escapar tan facilmente de el.  
—Ven aqui pequeñp Jotun. —dijo uno de los chitauri en una voz asquerosamente empalagosa.  
Sabia que se veia como un animal asustado y acorralado, nada como el orgulloso principe que en un momento habia sido, pero no podia evitarlo ya no habia lugar para escapar estaba pegado a una de las cuatra paredes humedas de su celda sin escape, vio con mirada aterrada como una de las asquerosas criaturas chitauri se acercaba a el y lo tomaba violentamente del rostro solo para golpear su cabeza fuertemente contra la pared, se sentia desorientado pero no lo suficiente como para no notar como una de las criaturas lo sostenia firmemente contra la pared su cuerpo apretando el suyo mas pequeño y delgado, podia sentir sus manos como garras bajandole los raidos pantalones y sosteniendo fuertemente sus caderas clavando sus uñas afiladas en su piel sentia su sangre escurrir lentamente en donde las uñas habian desgarrado su piel.  
—Eres delisioso pequeño Jotun. —dijo la bestia en su oido recorriendo con su asqurosa lemgua su mejilla.  
Esa fue la unica advertencia que tuvo antes de sentir como lo penetraban fuertemente, sentia sus embestidas rapidas y violentas, en esos momentos solo conocia el dolor sabia que estaba sangrando que el asqueroso chitauri lo estaba desgrrando desde adentro y no le importaba su dolor era mas se deleitab al oir sus sollozos al ver sus lagrimas dejando marcas en su rostro lleno de suciedad y snagre seca. Sentia su aliento calido su respiracio humeda y jadeante como la de un animal en su cuello con cada envestida la maldita criatura parecia existarse mas, siguio invistiendolo cada movimiento mas brusco que el anterior hasta que el maldito llego a su climax, en ese momento lo unico que queria era morir al sentir el flacido y asqueroso miembro de su torturador restregarse contra el, una vez que el maldito lo solto el cayo al suelo sollozando, en eso se habia convertido su vida en un abisto de dolor el cual no tenia fondo.  
—Aun nesesitamos divertirnos, o no lo crees pequeño Jotun. —dijo el mismo chitauri que lo acababa de violar y despojar de todo orgullo, jalando fuertemente su cadena y atrastrandolo por el suelo apenas permitiendole con manos temblorosas levantar sus raidos pantalon antes de que lo sacaran a rrastras de su celda.  
Como pudo logro mantener consiente mientras los tres chitauri lo llevavan practicamente a rratras por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a una gran cueva donde habia unos postes en donde lo ataron, veia como los dos chitauri que cargaban con latigos los bañaban en un liquido parecido al acido, los latigos choreaban con una sustancia viscosa de olor putrefacto.  
—Cuantos latigazos quieres hoy, o Rey todo poderoso. —pregunto burlonamente uno de los chitaui posisonandose a sus espaldas.  
—Ayer se desmayo despues de los cincuenta, que sean treinta hoy le tenemos una sorpresa y lo necesitamos consiente para ella. —dijo el otro chitauri antes de posisionarse a sus espaldas junto con el otro.  
Sin ningun aviso sintio un dolor laserante recorrer su espalda, en silencio conto los latigazos que le daban, sentia la sangre bajar por su espalda destrozada, queria gritarles, suplicarles que pararan pero no podia, las costuras en su boca se hallaban firmemente en su lugar sin forma alguna de quitarlas, cuando el ultimo latigazo toco su espalda lo unico que sentia era dolor, uno de los chitauri desato sus manos de los postes provocandole caer al suelo fuertemente sin nada que detuviera su caida.  
—Levantate enano Jotun, aun tenemos que llevarte con un amigo estoy seguro que lo extrañas. gruño uno de los chitauri propitandole varias patadas seguidas, sabia que tenia varios huesos rotos por el punzante dolor en sus extremidades y al menos un par de costillas por la dificultad que sentia para respirar.  
—Ya deja de golpearlo aun l lo necesitamos consiente. —dijo otro de los chitauri poniendo denuevo la cadena en su cuello y comenzando a jalarlo con la ayuda de los otros dos.  
Lo llevavan por un oscuro pasillo en el cual ya habia estado antes y le aterraba la idea de volver a ese lugar con esa abominable criatura, trato de zafarse de sus captores provocando que ellos rieran con una risa cruel y lo siguieran arrastrando a donde se encontrabn sus pesadillas, podia oir el eco de sus gemidos y sollozos rebotando contra las humedas paredes.  
—No nos digas que no extrañas a tu amigo vas a ofender sus sentimientos. —dijo uno de los chitauri cuando llegaron a una gran puerta de acero.  
Vio como uno de los chitauri abria las pesadas puertas de acero donde se encontraba ecerrado el monstruoso desconocido, sin pensarlo dos veces los dos chitauri que lo mantenian firmemente sujeto de los brazos lo aventaron a la oscura habitacion, cerrandola solo momentos despuues dejandolo solo en la oscuridad con sus mas profundos miedos.  
No podia ver nada en esa oscuridad completa se encontraba el el suelo abrazando sus piernas fuertemente contra su pecho, podia sentir que no estaba solo sentia la respiracion de alguien a su lado, algo lo sujetaba por los tobillos cuando abrio los ojos pudo ver que su piel era de es color asqueroso azul como el de las bestia que lo procrearon y lo dejaro a moror solo en una piedra fia, seguia sintiendo ahora con mas fuerza como algo lo jalaba de las piernas cuando bajo la mirada pudo ver el rostro de muchas personas, de todas las personas que habian muerto a sus manos todos preguntandole el porque?, veia como a esos rostros se le unian el de Thor el de su madre el de su hija.  
—Porque? papa , porque hisiste esto, porque a mi? . —oia decir la suave voz de su hija viendole con su mirada llena de dolor.  
—Solo eres un mounstruo es lo que hacen los moustruos. — dijo Odin con voz debil antes de caer muerto ante sus pies sus cuencas vacias y su rostro golpeado.  
—Hermano confie en ti. —dijo Thor antes de caer muerto junto a su hija moribunda.  
—Te queria, confiaba en ti eras mi pequeño, pero ahora veo que solo eres un monstruo un acesino, cuidarte y quererte fue mi mas grande error. —dijo Frigga antes de caer muerta a lado de su esposo.  
—Porque papi? , que hice para merecer esto. —dijo Hela con voz devil antes de que la luz se extinguiera de sus ojos esmeralda.  
Loki solo podia ver toda la sangre, la muerte y la destruccion en frente de el, grito tratando de romper las costuras en sus labios solo haciendole sangrar mas su dolor era mudo, por lo que parecio una eternidad se encontro sollozando sobre el cuerpo muerto de su hija antes de rendirse a la dulce inconsiencia.

 

* * *

 

 

  
—Y bien a donde nos mando la maldita perra asesina. —dijo Clint observando a su alrededor a lo que parecia ser una gran cueva vacia a ecepcion de un par de grandes posted de metal.  
—Cuidado con tus palabras puede que mi sobrina sea la diosa de la muerte pero esa no es razon para que te refieras a ella de forma tan vulgar. —dijo Thor dirigiendo su atencion al arquiero.  
—No creo que lo dijera por eso. —dijo Natasha escaneando el lugar.  
—Bueno y donde se supone que estamos. —pregunto Tony a nadie en particular.  
—En donde se encuentra mi hermano. —respondio Thor comenzando a caminar hacia los postes de metal.  
—Thor no creo que sea buena idea seperarnos, no al menos hasta que sepamos a que nos enfretamos. —dijo Steve siguiendo a Thor.  
Sin prestarle atencion a Steve o a los demas Thor siguio caminando hasta llegar a los postes de metal, observando el lugar bien se dio cuenta que probablemente ese lugar lo usaban para castigos, el suelo en esa area estaba sucio con varias manchas de sangre seca, el suelo se veia quemado en algunos lugares, pero lo que mas le llamo la a tencion fue que habia sangre fresca en el suelo.  
—Que haces Rayito. —dijo Tony.  
—Hay sangre fresca, este lugar es seguramente usado para castigo o torturas. —dijo Thor en voz sombria.  
—Thor el rastro sigue. —dijo Natasha señalando un pasillo oculto entre varias piedras, donde se veia el rastro de sangre como si hubieran arrastrado a alguien.  
—Loki. —dijo Thor dirigiendose hacia el pasillo oculto.  
—Thor espera un momento no sabemos si se trata de el. —dijo Stave sujetando por un brazo al dios.  
—Yo digo que terminos con esto de una vez, separemenos busquemos a cuernitos y salgamos de este basurero. —dijo Tony.  
—No nada de separarnos. —dijo Steve con voz autoritaria.  
—Alguien puede recordarme porque vinimos aqui en primer lugar. —dijo Clint.  
—Porque se lo prometimos a Hela. —contesto Steve rapidamente antes de que Thor tuviera la oportunidad dec ontestar.  
—Tu se lo prometiste capi, y no te culpo quien hiba a pensar que cuernitos tendria esa belleza por hija. —dijo Tony.  
—No lo hice por eso. —nego rapidamente Steve incluso si su sonrojo decia lo contrario.  
—Callense todos, acabo de oir algo. —dijo Natasha acercandose a donde se encontraban los demas.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de escuchar lo que Natasha habia escuchado no tardo mucho para que escucharan pasos seguida de voces gruesas y rugosas mas parecidas a gruñidos en realidad, en cuestion de segundos todos estaban preprados para atacar, vieron atentamente como del pasillo oculto salian tres guerreros chitauri o almenos es lo que dedujeron que eran por las armaduras y armas que portaban, dos de ellos tambien traian un latigo con sangre aun escurriendo como si hubiera sido usado recientemente.  
—Que estan haciendo aqui asquerosos mortales. —gruño uno de los chitauri.  
Sin perder ni un segundo Thor lanzo Mjolnir hacia los chitauri noqueando dos de ellos rapidamente, el que quedaba se dirigio rapidamente empuñando una especie de hacha hacia Natasha antes de llegar a ella el escudo del capitan America lo impacto directo en la espalda haciendole perder su valance momento que Natasha y Clint aprovecharon para disparar rapidamente en los puntos debiles de su armadura provocando que una sustancia negrusca saliera de las heridas antes de que el chitauri callera al suelo sujetando su estomago sangrante.  
—Donde esta mi hermano. —grito Thor levantando a la criatura por el cuello.  
—El asqueroso enano jotun, estara muerto mas pronto de lo que crees. — dijo el chituri con voz rasposa tosiendo sangre.  
—Responde, donde se encuentra mi hermano repugnante ser. —dijo Thor amenazantemente.  
—Mi señor Thanos lo va a ser pagar por su fallo, el enano jotun esta deseando estar muerto en este mismo momento. —dijo el chitaurin riendose sin importarle estar ahogandose con su propia sangre.  
—Contesta donde esta mi hermano. —gruño Thor apretando mas el cuello del chitauri.  
—El sufrira por fracasarle a mi señor Tha... —dijo el chitauri con su ultimo aliento.  
—CONTESTA. —grito un deseperado Thor a la criatura muerta que aun sostenia.  
—Thor esta muerto, dejalo. —dijo Natasha poniendo su mano en el hombro de Thor.  
—Podia decirnos donde estaba Loki. —dijo Thor soltando el cuerpo sin vida del chitauri.  
—Sugiero que comenzemos a buscar por donde estos tres vinieron. —dijo Steve guiando a su equipo por el pasillo donde habian salido los tres chitauri.  
—Buena idea Steve con todo el ruido que hicimos no me sorprenderia que alguien nos escuchara. —dijo Clint escaneando constantemente sus alrededores.  
—Busquemos a cuernitos y salgamos de aqui, tal vez Hela salga conmigo una vez que le regrese al psicotico de su padre. —dijo Tony con una sonrisa.  
—Ella trato de matarte. —dijo Natasha sin ocultar el asombro de su voz.  
—Eso no le quita lo atractiva, en todo caso la vuelve mas atractiva y ella dijo que en realidad no intentaba matarme. —contesto Tony.  
—Y porsupuesto le vas a creer a la hija del dios de las mentiras. —dijo Clint con desprecio tiñiendo su voz.  
—Todos callense y dejense de bromas alguien se acerca. —dijo Steve deteniendose en una interseccion de los pasillos como laberinto de lugar.  
Deteniendose a escuchar, no queriendo atraer mas atencion de la necesaria sabiendo que el lugar ni solo era una especie de prision sino un nido de chitauri todos se quedaron en silencio esperando que los chitauri que se acercaban tomaran otro camino evitandoles de esa forma, despues de varios minutos en silencio las multiples pisadas dejaron de oirse imaginando que los chitauri habian tomado otro camino el equipo tomo un gran respiro antes de rapidamente volver a tensarse al oir el sonido de garras contra la piedra y una risa rasposa y escalofriante.  
—Que tenemos aqui. —dijo una voz rasposa seguida por la misma risita escalofriante.  
—Muestrate criatura. —grito Thor levanto Mjolnir listo para atacar.  
—Thor silencio no queremos que los demas chitauri nos encuentre. —susurro Stave con su escudo listo para repeleer cualquier ataque.  
—Lindo y tonto asgardiano. —volvio a decir la voz rasposa riendose.  
Todos estaban en guardia sin saber de donde provenia la voz ya que parecia rebotar por el eco en las humedas paredes, sin ninguna advertencia una criatura parecida a un lobo cruza de oso salio corriendo del pasillo a su izquierda sobresaltandolos a todos, el animal salto directo hacia Steve con sus fauces completamente abiertas para desgarrar lo que se pusiera a su paso, Steve rapidamente lo bloqueo con su escudo antes de lanzarlo lo mas fuerte que pudiera contra la pared provocando que el animal emitiera unos sonidos lastoimeros antes de dar un fuerte ahullido.  
—Malos, malos mortales. —dijo la misma voz de antes que ahora podian ver pertenecia a una chitauri hembra de aspecto cruel y salvaje, sus manos y rostro se encontraban bañados en sangre al igual que sus afilados dientes.  
—Ahora van a sufrir. —dijo la hembra riendo desquisidiadamente cuando escucho varios pasos dirigiendose a donde se encontraban.  
—Mierda y ahora que hacemos. —dijo Clint que se encontraba peleando con uno de los varios chitauri que habian llegado por uno de los pasillos que habian dejado atras.  
—Peleen tenemos que sacar a Loki de aqui . —dijo Steve con voz determinada incluso si se hallaba nervioso al verse rodeado por docenas de chitauri y varias de los mismos animales que lo habia atacado en un principio.  
—Son demasiado Steve y estamos en un espacio muy cerrado.— dijo Natasha al ver llegar mas chitauri por varios lados del lugar.  
—Sin mencionar que Hulky puede que derrumbe este lugar. —grito Tony por los altavozes de su traje al momento que señalaba Hulk apalstando lo que se le pusiera a su paso.  
—Alguien que me recurde porque estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas para salvar a ese bastardo degenerado. —grito Clint sin dejar de dispara flechas directo a la cabeza de sus oponentes.  
—Porque es lo correcto. —contesto Steve.  
—Correcto, el desgraciado destrozo Nueva York mato a miles de personas, merece lo que le pasa. —grito Clint furioso.  
—No digas nada mas de mi hermano. —gruño Thor que se encintraba cerca cubriendo al arquero.  
—Ahora mismo solo veo a Loki como alguien que probablemente esta siendo torturado como no te puedes imaginar, en este momento solo puedo ver a Loki como el padre de una chica, a la cual le prometi que regresaria con su padre a salvo. —dijo Steve con voz firme.  
—Yo no voy a morir por ese bastardo ni por su hija. —dijo Clint arrebatandole a Thor el cristal que abririra el portal de regreso de la muñeca en donde Thor lo habia puesto como una especie de brazalete.  
—Acerquense. —grito Clint sobre el ruido de la pelea antes de estrellar el cristal contra la pared.  
—Noooo. —grito Thor al ver como Clint estreñaba el cristal, al ver que no pasaba nada de inmediato volvio a lanzar a Mjolnir contra una de las criaturas lobo que tenia acorralada a Natasha.  
—Esa maldita nos engaño, solo nos mando a morir aqui sin una forma de escapar. —dijo Clint furioso distrañendose momentaneamente de la pelea a su alrededor casi causandole que un chitauri lo apuñalara con un lanza de aspecto amenazante.  
—Te sugiero que sigas peleando Legolas si no quieres de verdad terminar muerto. —dijo Tony disparando el lacer de su mano que dio directo al chitauri que habia estado a punto de apuñalar a Clint.  
—Mi sobrina no nos engaño, como bien dijo tenemos que romper el cristal una vez que tengamos a mi hermano. —dijo Thor quitandole el cristal a Clint al darse cuenta que estaba intacto y supo e ese momento que sin Loki el portal no se abriria.  
—Me estas diciendo que Loki es nuestro boleto de salida de este lugar. —dijo Natasha volviendo a cargar sus armas antes de segurlas disparando rapidamente a los chitauri.  
—El cristal no se rompera al menos que tengamos a mi hermano con nosotros, sospecho que Hela se adelanto en pensar que alguno de nosotros desidiera que era demasiado peligroso tratar de salvar a Loki y decidieramos irnos sin el. —dijo Thor apuñalando a un chitauri con su propia lanzza.  
—Genial vamos a morir. —dijo Tony esquivando los cuerpos de un par de chitauri que Hulk habia lanzado en su direccion.  
—Nadie va a morir Thor, Natasha separence vallan a busar a Loki nosotros los mantendremos entretenidos. —dijo Steve golpeando a un chitauri en a cabeza.  
—Traten de llegar a la cueva donde aparecimos, sera mejor abrir al portal en un lugar mas grande. —dijo Natasha antes de seguir corriendo a Thor que en el momento que escucho la orden de Steve se abrio paso entre ls chitauri.  
—Lo intentaremos apresurense. —contesto Steve antes de volver a dirigir su atencion a la pelea.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Thor y Natasha corrian rapidamente por los pasillos como laberinto buscando las celdas donde suponian se encontraba Loki, hasta el momento solo se habian encontrado unos poco chitauri ya que suponian que la mayoria estaba siendo atraida por el ruido que hacian sus amigos.  
—Thor detente. —dijo Natasha viendo como en uno de los pasillos sin fin habia manchas de sangre en el suelo.  
—Que pasa. —pregunto Thor acercandose a Natasha.  
—Hay un rastro d sangre en este pasillo como el que vimos en la cueva, —dijo Natasha antes de incarse en el suelo y tocar con sus dedos las manchas de sangre. —no creo que lleva mucho tiempo aqui. —dijo Natasha refiriendose a la sangre.  
Sin perder un momento Thor y Natasha se dirigieron rapidamente por ese pasillo siguiendo el rastro de sangre, el pasillo parecia mas largo que los demas que habian recorrido anteriormente con solo unas pocos interseciones solo unas pocas antorchas iluminandolo cada pocos metros, no se habian encontrado a nadie desde que entraron por ese pasillo y en su mayor parte habian dejado de oir el sonido de la batalla a lo lejos lo que significaba que probablemente se habian alejado demasisdo del lugar de donde estaban sus amigos.  
—Hay una puerta a pocos mas de 50 metros adelante de nosotros. —dijo Natasha señalando a Thor una gran puerta de acero.  
—Aqui termina nuestro rastro. —dijo Natasha viendo como el rastro de sangre que habian estado siguiendo terminaba en esa puerta, solo podia esperar que a Loki fuera el que se encontrara detras de ella y no algo peor.  
Thor hizo volar la puerta con un fuerte golpe de Mjolnir, la habitacion se hallaba completamente a oscuras no podian ver nada, antes de entrar Thor tomo una de las antorchas con la pobre iluminacion que la antorcha proveia tanto Natasha como Thor pudieron ver una delgada figura hecha ovillo en el suelo.  
Thor se acerco rapidamente al ovillo en el suelo, al incarse junto a la delgada figura se hororizo por lo que vio, su hermano se encontraba con la espalda destrozada y sangrando profundamente, varias quemaduras se encontraban en su torso y brazos, voltiando ligeramente y lo mas suave que pudiera vio que sus labios se hallaban cosidos y sangre escurria de las puntadas eso añadiendolo las marcas como quemaduras hechas por acido que tenia alrededor de los labios, barbilla y que bajaban por su cuello, sus piernas se doblaban en anguos extraños al igual que uno de sus brazos, un grito horrorizado lo distrajo de su hermano cuando voltio a ver a donde Natasha se encontraba la vio gritando y con una mueca de absoluto terror en su rostro, un ser monstruoso se hallaba atras de ella con sus manos como garras cerca de su cuello, al ver lo que era Thor lanzo a Mjolnir directo contra el moustruoso ser,provocandole soltar un grito que te helaba la sangre antes de desaperecer en una nube de humo negro.  
—Natasha estas bien. —pregunto Thor viendo con una mirada preocupada a la mujer.  
—Que era eso. —pregunto Natasha aun bastante palida.  
—Se le conoce como el mounstruoso desconocido, es un ser que te muestra tus peores miedos, te sume en un tranze en el que no se puede escapar facilmente. —dijo Thor volviendose a arrodillar junto a su hermano antes de quitarse su capa.  
—El esta... —dijo Natasha sin atreverse a terminar su pregunta al ver la famelica figura a la que Thor envolvia con delicadeza en su capa, si no hubiera sabido que se trataba de Loki nunca lo hubiera podido reconocer.  
—Si esta vivo, pero se encuentra muy mal. —contesto Thor con un nudo en la garganta al notar lo ligero que era su hermano el como podia sentir cada hueso de su maltrecho cuerpo.  
—Tenemos que irnos, tenemos que encontrar a los otros. —dijo Natasha viendo como Thor cargaba a su hermano en brazos.  
—Si lo se. —contesto Thor siguiendo a Natasha que ya habia salido de la habitacion.  
La mayor parte del camino no tuvieron ningun problema ya que los pasillos estaban en su mayor parte vacios, una vez que llegaron a donde se empezaban a oir los sonidos de la pelea empezaron a ver mas chitauri dirigiendose hacia ella, tratando en todo momento de evitarlos ya que Natasha al ver a Thor se daba cuenta que probablemente no seria de mucha ayuda en una batalla en ese momento y que su mayor prioridad era proteger a su hermano, y que si en ese momento se veian acorralados el podria ser el balnco mas facil al no querer descuidar a su hermano para pelear.  
—Creo que los demas lograron llevar la pelea hasta la cueva. —dijo Natasha al ver la antes pequeña salida a la cueva que ahora era un enorme hoyo el cual Hulk probanblemente causo.  
—Bien es momento de irnos de aqui. —dijo Thor sosteniendo firmemente en su mano a Mjolnir.  
—Tenemos que acercarnos a los demas para que abras el portal. —dijo Natasha viendo como todos se encontraban juntos cerca de los grandes postes de metal.  
—Tenemos que llegar hasta ellos pero hay demasiados chitauri en el medio. —dijo Natasha tratando de pensar en una estrategia que los acercara hacia los demas sin atraer la atencion de los chitauri a ellos.  
—Ya tienen a cuernitos chicos. —grito Tony que los habia visto escondidos entre los escombros.  
—Mierda Stark. —dijo Natasha al ver como varios chitauri se empezaban a dirigir hacia ellos.  
Natasha comenzo a dispararles a todo chitauri que se acercara a ella y a Thor, resultaba facil matarlos solo una bala directo a la cabeza y lo que lo facilitaba incluso mas era el hecho que por suerte la mayorie de ellos no portaba armadura a diferencia de los que atacaron Nueva York ya hace dos años, pero incluso si su punteria era perfecta y cada bala que disparaba dada en el blanco eran demasiado para ella sola.  
—Thor necesito algo de ayuda aqui. —dijo Natasha viendo de reojo a Thor que se notaba indeciso entre empuñar a Mjolnir y pelear o seguir cargando a su hermano inconsiente.  
—Thor, necesutamos salir de aqui y para eso necesitamos tambien tu ayuda. —dijo Natasha antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio viendo como Thor dejaba a su hermano con delicadeza en el suelo.  
—De acuerdo. —dijo Thor antes de levantar a Mjolnir en el aire invocando rayos que daban en las centenas de chitauri qu los mantenian seprados de los demas.  
—Bien echo rayito, uy cuernitos no luce bien. — dijo Tony viendo de reojo al dios caido,en el momento que llego volando donde se encontraban ellos.  
—Sigue disparando Stark y callate. —ordeno Natasha viendo con una ligera sonrisa como Hulk habria un camino golpeando y aplastando a lo que se le atravesara con Clint y Steve pocos metros atras de el disparando y bloqueando a ccualquiera que fuera lo suficiente estupido para acercarse a Hulk.  
No tardo mucho para que los demas lograran llegar a donde se encontraban Natasha, Thor y Tony, en el momento que Thor vio que sus amigos se encontraban cerca de el y peleando el decidio que era momento de irse, se acerco a su hermano volviendolo a cargar lo mas delicadamente que pudo tratando de no causarle mas dolor, arranco la cadena que tenia el cristal de su cuello lugar donde la habia escondido despues de que Clint se la quitara.  
—Amigos es tiempo de irnos, preparence el portal no se mantendra por mucho. —dijo Thor atrayendo la atencion de todos.  
—Ya rompe el maldito cristal y vamonos de aqui. —dijo Clint que se habia quedado sin flechas y ahora estaba peleando con una lanza de algun chitauri caido.  
—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con piolin. —dijo Tony.  
—Abrelo Thor. —dijo Steve segundos antes de ver como Thor estreñaba el Cristal contra una pared.  
En el momento que el cristal se abrio se empezo a formar rapidamente una especie de vortice cuando fue lo suficiente grande para que pudieran atravesar por el Thor cruzo rapidamente el portal con su hermano en brazos, seguido rapidamente por los demas.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Hela se hallaba sentada en la inmensa sala de estar de Stark, habia cambiado su largo vestido de sombras por Jeans y una sensilla blusa verde, sabia que Jane se sentia incomoda y nerviosa cerca de ella tal ves si lucia mas normal para sus estandares dejaria de creer que la mataria en cualquier segundo.  
—Ya casi amanece y aun no regresan. —dijo Jane con voz preocupada mordiendo ligeramente la uña de su pulgar.  
—No te preocupes, ellos estan bien. —contesto Hela dandole una ligera mirada de reojo a Darcy que se hallaba profundamente dormida en el sofa.  
—Como sabes, como puedes estar tan segura. —pregunto Jane con una mirada suplicante.  
—Soy la diosa de la muerte, sabria si uno de ellos hubiera muerto o si estuvieran al borde de la muerte. —contesto Hela con voz suave tratando de tranquilizar a la joven mortal.  
—Pregunta lo que quieras, te aseguro que no estoy planeando matarte. —dijo Hela a Jane despues de notar la inquisitiva mirada de la mujer.  
—Como puedes perdonarlo, a tu padre despues de todo lo que a echo. —pregunto Jane curiosa.  
—Es mi padre. —dijo Hela sencillamente.  
—El ataque a Nueva York reclamo miles de vidas y en alemania mato ochenta personas sin sin quiera pensarlo y se que dices que el estaba siendo controlado pero aun asi, y trato de matar a Thor como puedes verlo a la cara y no ver un asecino. —dijo Jane.  
—El no queria muerto a Thor, no realmente eso te lo puede asegurar. —contesto Hela con una mirada cargada de emociones.  
—Y el como puedo verlo a la cara y no ver un asecino, en realidad eso es facil el no es solo mi padre tambien es mi mejor amigo, por mucho tiempo el ha sido lo unico que tenia, siempre hemos estado ahi el uno para el otro y por supuesto que eventos recientes no iban a cambiar eso. —dijo Hela, honestidad desvordando sus palabras.  
—No puedo decir que lo comprenda del todo ya que me es imposible ponerme en tu lugar. —dijo Jane mirando con nuevos ojos a la mujer en frente de ella, la cual no aparentaba mas de veinticinco años pero sus ojos eran otra historia, ojos que hablaban de conocimiento, sabiduria y dolor.  
—Pero tampoco puedo juzgarte ya que nunca podria ni siquiera llegar a imaginar como es tu vida o la de Loki ya que no lo conozco, y tampoco puedo juzgar tu relacion con el ya que en lo personal nunca he tenido una buena relacion con mi familia. —dijo Jane.  
—Ni yo, no se si sepas pero mi abuelo me envio directo a Helheim a morir tan solo cuando era una infante. —dijo Hela con una sonrisa sarcastica en su rostro.  
—Que horrible por parte de Odin.— dijo Jane antes de que un portal se habriera en la sala a solo unos metros de donde ellas y Darcy se encontraban.  
Thor fue el primero en salir del portal cargando una delgada figura envuelta en su capa, seguido de todos los demas y almenos una docena de chitauris que los siguieron antes de que el portal se cerrara, Hela se levanto rapidamente posisionandose enfrente de Jane y Darcy, evaluando rapidamente la situacion pudo notar que la armadura de Iron man se veia muy dañada pero Tony parecia estar en su mayor parte bien, los dos asecinos y el capitan se hallaban algo golpeados pero en su mayor parte lucian bien, el Hulk lucia bien y feliz azotando un chitauri contra el suelo multiples veces,vio a su tio bajar la figura que cargaba en un sofa cercano antes de alzar Mjolnir decidio intervenir antes de que Hulk o su tio causaran mas daño en la torre de Stark, alzando su brazo lanzo una oleada de poder que mato a todos los chitauri al momento.  
—Que paso. —pregunto Darcy con voz adormilada viendo todos los cuerpos caidos de los chitauri y a Hulk encogiendose hasta dejar a Bruce en su lugar.  
Thor al ver que su sobrina se habia encargado de todos los chitauri volvio rapidamente al lado de su hermano al oir un gemido de dolor proveniente de el que parecia empezar a despertarse, al acercarse a el pudo ver que su rostro tenia una mueca de dolor y que su capa estaba llena de sangre al igual que el sofa donde lo habia acastado que empezaba a ensucierse con la sangre de su hermano.  
—Loki, esta bien, estas seguro. —dijo Thor tocando suavemente el hombro de su hermano provocando otro gemido de dolor de este que se trato de alejar al momento que sintio que lo tocaron.  
—Ayudalo Bruce. —dijo Thor con voz suolicante sabiendo que este era Doctor, en su periferia pudo ver la figura de Hela que se acercaba a ellos.  
Despues de abrir un portal a otro mundo sin ayuda del Teserract o el Bifrost tomaba mucha energia, dejandola cansada y agotada sin mencionar el matar varios chitauri y en todo momento manteniendo su precensia oculta de Thanos era seguro decir que lo unico que queria en ese momento era dormir pero la voz de su tio pidiendo ayuda la regreso rapidamente a la realidad, caminando lo mas rapido que pudo sin tambalearse a donde se encontraba su tio incado junto con la figura de su padre que se encontraba recostado en un sofa, cuando estuvo a lado de su padre perdio todo el color que le quedaba en su palido rostro al ver en el estado que se encontraba, su rostro lucia demacrado, con grandes ojeras haciendo lucir sus ojos hundidos, sus pomulos sobresalian filosamente en su delgado rostro, parecia que llevava años sin comer, sus labios cocidos tenian sangre fresca al igual que horribles quemaduras, al igual que su cuerpo el cual era un mapa de quemaduras, golpes y moretones, podia ver como varias de sus heridas se encontraban sangrando el como sus piernas y su brazo se doblaban en angulos antinaturales le enfadaba ver las cadena y el collar que aun mantenia en su cuello, si no fuera por la trabajosa respiracion estaba segura que podria haber confundido el cuerpo de su padre por un cadaver, sentia que no podia moverse, sentia ganas de llorar por todo el dolor que su padre habia pasado y sobretodo sentia ganas de matar y hacer sufrir cada calvario imaginable a Thanos lo queria hacer pagar, un gemido de dolor la hizo salir de su tranze.  
—Papi. —dijo Hela con voz quebrada cayendo de rodillas junto a la quebrada figura de su padre.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo mas =)


	4. capitulo tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No podre actualizar tan rápido como lo hice con estos tres primeros capítulos ya que no tengo los demás capitulo escritos, pero intentare actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda incluso si eso es una o dos veces al mes. =p

**Capitulo Tres**

 

Hela veia todo como en un trance, escuchaba a su tio pidiendo ayuda a Bruce, escuchaba a los demas vengadores hablando, era consiente de los cuerpos de los chitauri caidos a su alrededor al igual que de los delgados brazos que la estaban abrazando y de la voz de una mujer hablandole aunque parecia no ser capaz de poder entender las palabras, lo unico que podia ver era el destrozado cuerpo de su padre, el como su sangre rapidamente empezaba a manchar la tela color crema del sofa, el como su rostro se retorcia en una mueca de agonia, en sus quejidos de dolor.  
—Hela dejame revisar a tu padre, de acuerdo. —dijo Bruce sobresaltando a la diosa movimiendola ligeramente insitandole a levantarse de sus rodillas.  
—Esta bien. —contesto Hela levantandose con la ayuda de la mujer que habia estado abrazandola que ahora podia ver se trataba de Jane.  
Hela veia aun entumecida como el doctor Banner se acercaba a su padre, como retiraba delicadamente la capa escarlata del cuerpo de su padre la cual ahora se hallaba manchada de su sangre, cada movimiento lento y deliverado tratando de no causarle mas dolor a la maltrecha y rota figura de su paciente, una vez que el Doctor Banner tuvo el pecho descubierto se puso a revisar con cuidado las heridas sangrantes y las horribles quemaduras, poniendo mas atencion a un corte especialmente feo cerca de su hombro que no dejaba de sangrar, se acerco para revisarlo mas de cerca, en el momento que tomo su hombro para poder revisarlo se vio sobresaltado por un brusco movimiento y un gemido lleno de dolor, levantando su mirada se encontro con los ojos verde esmeralda de Loki que en ese momento se abrian desmesuradamente y mantenian una expresion de terror absoluto, de sus labios aun sellados salia un gemido de absoluto terror y agonia, veia como su rostro se retorcia en una mueca de terror como parecia querer gritar sin que las costuras de sus labios se lo permitieran solo dejando hilillos de sangre en donde se hallaban las puntadas.  
—Tranquilo no te vamos a hacer daño, Loki escuchame queremos ayudarte. —dijo el doctor Banner en voz suave tratando de tranquilizar a su paciente que seguia queriendo alejarse de el aterrorizado.  
—Hermano tranquilizate, vamos a ayudarte. —dijo Thor sosteniendo a su hermano por los hombros causandole mas dolor provocando que aterorizado se quisiera alejar mas de el.  
—Hela ayudame. —dijo Thor haciendo volver a la joven a la realidad haciendo que rapidamente se acercara a donde estaba su padre.  
—Papa, esto no va a doler te lo prometo. —dijo Hela encontrandose con la mirada aterrada de su padre poniendo suavemente las manos en sus sienes emitiendo un suave brillo provocando que su padre quedara inconsiente.  
—Que hiciste. —pregunto Thor.  
—Solo dormirlo, creo que sera mas facil atender sus heridas si no esta poniendo resistencia. —contesto Hela.  
—Thor podrias quitarle las cadenas?. —pregunto Bruce señalando las varias cadenas alrededor del cuello, muñecas y tobillos de Loki.  
Thor nego suavemente sin quitar en ningun momento la mirada de su hermano.  
—Puedo quitarlas. —afirmo Hela acercandose a su padre.  
Bruce observo por un momento a Hela, lucia palida y agotada con un deje de vulnerabilidad en su verde mirada que no se habia encontrado ahi cuando se habia aparecido hace apenas unas horas en la torre. Notando como los ojos de Hela se veian vidriosos como si estuviera obligando a sus lagrimas a no derramarse, Bruce le ofrecio una ligera sonrisa a la diosa y con un asentimiento se retiro del lado de Loki permitiendole a Hela tomar su lugar.  
Hela se arrodillo a lado de su padre, con un movimiento de su mano las cadenas que apresaban al dios embaudador se vieron rodeadas de una energia con un caracteristico color verde para prontamente desaparecer como si nunca hubieran existido.  
—Puedes quitar las costuras de sus labios? —pregunto Thor esperanzado.  
—En eso estoy. — respondio Hela con un deje de irritacion.  
Tomando un profundo suspiro Hela volvio a dirigir su magia hacia las costuras en los labios de su padre, lentamente las costuras iban desapareciendo dejando como unico rastro de que alguna vez estuvieron ahi las pequeñas heridas donde el hilo magico habia atravesado cruelmente la piel. Una vez que el hilo habia desaparecido por completo, Hela volvio a dirigir su magia cerrando las pequeñas heridas dejadas por este.  
—Listo. —dijo Hela. —Puede ayudarlo Doctor Banner? —pregunto Hela con un rastro de suplica en su voz.  
—Por supuesto. —respondio Bruce con una sonrisa simpatica en direccion de la diosa.  
Banner sabia que la condicion de Loki era grave, probablemente tenia varios huesos rotos sin mencionar la perdida de sangre debido a las multiples heridas, lo unico que podia esperar era que no hubiera daños internos. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire y luego soltandolo poco a poco decidio que lo primero que tenia que hacer era mover a Loki de las sala para limpiar sus heridas y comenzar a tratar los daños.  
—Tony, podriamos llevarlo a la enfermeria? —pregunto al Billonario.  
—Claro, ya saben donde esta. —respondio automaticamente Tony demasiado horrorizado por las heridas de Loki.  
—Thor, podrias llevarlo a la enfermeria? —preguntoo Banner señalando el cuerpo del dios del engaño.  
Sin perder un momento Thor se apresuro a tomar a su hermano en sus brazos con sumo cuidado para evitar causarle mas dolor inesesario.  
—Esperen un momento, realmente vamos a ayudarlo, acaso ya se les olvido lo que este bastardo hiso en Nueva York. —dijo Clint enfadado, con una mirada incredula viendo que nadie de los presentes parecia importarle.  
—Clint por favor calmate. —pidio Steve tratando de tranquilizar al arquero.  
—Deben estar bromeando, el es un monstruo, un asesino, acaso ya se les olvido toda la destruccion que causo la ultima vez que estuvo aqui, no pueden de verdad querer ayudarlo. —sentencio Clint molesto ante el comportamiento de sus compañeros.  
—Almenos que quieras terminar en mi reino siendo torturado por toda la eternidad te sugiero que te calles y te guardes tus opiniones sobre mi padre. —dijo Hela, su voz con una furia controlada, y su mirada fria y letal no dejaba lugar a dudas que cumpliria su amenaza.  
—Bueno piolin estamos en mi torre y no se tu pero yo estoy en contra de la tortura, asi que mientras Rudolph este bajo mi techo se le ofrecera toda la ayuda que nesesite. —interfirio Tony antes de que la hermosa diosa decidiera matar a su compañero.  
—Llevenlo a la enfermeria, avisenme si necesitan algo, aunque deberia haber todo lo nesesario en el lugar. — diJo Tony señalandoles el camino hacia la enfermeria a Thor y a Banner.  
Hela al ver que su tio se alejaba con sus padre en brazos se dirigio a seguirlo queriendo ser de ayuda.  
—Hela... —llamo Banner deteniendo a la diosa.  
—Si.  
—Quetate aqui por el momento, te prometo que Thor y yo nos encargaremos de tu padre. —dijo Banner a la diosa regalandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
—Puedo ayudarlos. —afirmo Hela.  
—Lo se, y estoy seguro que necesitaremos tu ayuda en un momento, pero lo primero es limpiar todas sus heridas. —informo Banner a la anciosa diosa.  
—De acuerdo. —accedio Hela despues de un momento de consideracion.  
—Te llamare si te necesitamos. — dijo Banner antes de desaparecer por el mismo pasillo que Thor.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony veia en silencio como la diosa que tan solo hace unos momentos se veia lista para matar a Clint, ahora solo parecia perdida como si no supiera que hacer con ella misma ahora que el peligro inminente hacia su padre habia pasado, ahora que Thor y Banner estaban atendiendo a su padre, Hela solo lucia cansada y perdida.  
Confiando en que la diosa de la muerte no iba a matarlo Tony decidio acercarse a ella a ofrecerle un trago de su mejor whisky confiando en que la chica seguramente necesitanba algo fuerte.  
—Ey preciosa, te encuentras bien. — pregunto el billonario a la chica viendo como se tomaba el el whisky de un solo trago  
—Si, gracias por la ayuda que estas ofreciendo a mi padre, hombre de metal. — dijo Hela sin encontrar la mirada del billonario.  
—No es nada, pero encerio espero que tu papi no se vuelva a poner en plan conquistador. — dijo Tony seriamente esperando que la diosa no se tomara a mal sus palabras.  
—Tranquilo hombre de metal eso no va a pasar, te lo aseguro. —aseguro Hela encontrando la mirada del billonario.  
—Como puedes asegurar que Loki se comportara y no causara ningun daño mientras se encuentre en la tierra? —pregunto Steve.  
—Como ya les dije antes mi padre estaba siendo controlado por Thanos, el lo controlaba por medio de su cetro, el cual puede manipularse para hacer relucir tus peores cualidades, es lo que hizo con mi padre saco a relucir y amplifico su sed de poder de ser reconocido, torcio todo el dolor y lo traicionado que se sentia en odio y en venganza. —dijo Hela notando los rostros incredulos de los heroes de la tierra.  
Con un suspiro agotado Hela se sirvio otro trago antes de volverse a dirigir a los presentes.  
—Veo que no creen mis palabras. —dijo Hela.  
—No es que no creamos en ti, es que nuestra pasada experiencia con Loki no es buena, espero que entiendas nuestras dudas. —dijo Steve con voz suave y su mirada fija en la diosa.  
—Entiendo sus dudas y les aseguro que mi padre no va a causar ningun problema de eso yo me encargo. —aseguro Hela.  
—No por dudar de ti presiosa, ¿pero como podrias evitar que tu padre cause caos y destruccion si a si lo deseara? — pregunto Tony.  
—Mi poder rivalisa facilmente con el de mi padre, probablemente lo sobrepasa. —aseguro Hela con un deje de orgullo en su voz. —Y aparte estoy casi segura que la magia de mi padre esta suprimida por el momento, asi que no tienen nada de que preocuparse.  
—Si tu lo dices preciosa. —dijo Tony con una sonrisa.  
—Hela, mi nombre es Hela no preciosa. —dijo Hela con una mueca exasperada en su hermoso rostro.  
—Al igual que el mio es Tony y no hombre de metal. —dijo Tony con una sonrisa torcida.  
—Tony. —dijo Hela suavemente como probando el nombre.  
—Que hay de S.H.I.E.L.D. ? —pregunto Natasha de repente.  
—Que tiene S.H.I.E.L.D. no les decimos nada y punto, para que los queremos aqui. —dijo Tony quitandole peso al asunto.  
—Tenemos que informar de una amenaza a la seguridad de la tierra, aparte no me sorprenderia que esten en camino a la torre en estos momentos tuvieron que haber notado la apertura de dos portales en el lugar. —dijo Clint lanzando una mirada envenenada hacia Hela.  
—Es raro que aun no tengamos a Fury junto a varios escuadrones especiales de S.H.I.E.L.D aqui viendo que el primer portal se abrio hace varias horas. — dijo natasha lanzando una mirada sospechosa hacia Hela.  
—Bloquee completamente la energia del primer portal, es imposible que su S.H.I.E.L.D pudiera detectarlo. —informo Hela al ver la clara pregunta en los ojos de la asesina.  
—Pero no del segundo cierto. —afirmo Natasha.  
—No, no podia bloquear la energia del todo al no saber el momento exacto en que se abriria, pero lo hice en su mayoria, probablemente lo unico que su S.H.I.E.L.D. pudo haber detectado es algun pico de energia anormal. —respondio Hela.  
—Asi que probablemente tendremos a Fury aqui en un par de horas. —dijo Tony molesto tan solo con la idea del lidiar con S.H.I.E.L.D.  
—No van a poder ocultar la presencia de Loki por mucho tiempo, fury se dara cuenta de que algo raro pasa. —dijo Natasha como un echo.  
—Podemos intentarlo, Fury no tiene porque enterarse de que Rudolph se encuentra aqui, almenos que alguien se lo haga saber. —dijo Tony sonriente y con su mirada dirigida hacia el par de asesinos.  
—Porque ocutariamos la presencia de una amenaza hacia el planeta? —pregunto Clint molesto por la actitud del millonario.  
—porque es lo correcto. — dijo Tony.  
—Correcto? como puede ser lo correcto? Natasaha vamos no me diras que estas de acuerdo con ellos. — pregunto Clint a la pelirroja buscando su apoyo.  
—No estoy de acuerdo con ellos, pero tampoco contigo, dejame terminar. —dijo Natasha al ver que Clint iba a interumpirla. —Fui entrenada para ver las cosas de forma logica, para ver el panorama general de las cosas y lo que veo en este momento es que Loki no es nuestro principal enemigo, y que no conseguiriamos nada bueno en entregarlo a S.H.I.E.L.D sino todo lo contrario si entregamos a Loki a S.H.I.E.L.D estariamos haciendo a Hela nuestra enemiga y posiblemente a Thor igual o me equivoco?. —dijo Natasha lanzando la ultima pregunta hacia Hela.  
—No, no te equivocas, mataria a cada una de las personas que forman su S.H.I.E.L.D hasta que no quedara mas que sus cuerpos sin vida, los llevaria a la ruina. —respondio Hela con la mirada fija en la pelirroja.  
Al oir las palabras de la diosa todos los presentes no pudieron mas que perder por completo el color de sus rostros horrorizados ante las palabaras de la diosa.  
—Es lo que supuse, que es lo quieres a cambio de tu alianza. —pregunto Natasha sin verse afectada por las palabras de Hela.  
Hela sonrio a la asesina viendola con una mirada apreciativa.  
—No mucho, solo quiero que ofrescan refugio a mi padre en Midgard, y proteccion si llega a ser nesesario, que olviden sus crimenes pasados que en lo que respecta a S.H.I.E.L.D el es un hombre libre. —respondio Hela.  
—Solo pides eso por tu alianza? —pregunto Natasha dudosa.  
—No tienen nada que pueda interesarme y aparte compartimos el mismo enemigo. —dijo Hela a modo de explicacion.  
—Como podemos saber si quiera si ese tal Thanos va a atacar el planeta. —pregunto Clint molesto.  
—Les aseguro que Thanos tiene su mirada puesta en Midgard, ustedes fueron los que captaron su atencion en cuanto empezaron a experimentar con el Tesseract. Ahora solo es cuestion de tiempo para que haga conocer su presencia aqui y destruya todo a su paso. —respondio Hela con cierta finalidad en sus palabras.  
Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio y contemplando lo que la diosa implicaba con sus palabras, la posible amenaza hacia el planeta, lo terrible que este ser podia llegar a ser si podia dejar al dios del engaño en tan lamentable estado les aterraba averiguar lo que pudiera hacer con ellos.  
—Pero el Tesseract esta en Asgard el peligro hacia el planeta deberia haber desaparecido. —dijo Steve rompiendo el silencio que se habia instalado en el lugar.  
—El echo de que el Tesseract no se encuentre en Midgard no hace ninguna diferencia, en todo caso solo pone a Asgard en peligro de invasion por parte del titan. —respondio Hela.  
—Que es lo que quiere de la tierra. —pregunto Natasha con una mirada calculadora.  
—Creo que eso sera mejor que lo discutamos cuando mi tio y el doctor Banner esten presentes, no quiero volver a repertirlo y estoy segura que por toda su estupidez e ingenuidad mi tio tendra puntos importantes con las que colaborar. —respondio Hela a la pelirroja.  
Viendo que Clint parecia querer contradecir a la diosa y seguir discutiendo el tema Natasha le lanzo una mirada dura que claramente decia que guardara silencio por el momento, y con una mirada que dejaba claro que el tema no estaba finalizado se giro hacia la diosa y le dedico una sonrisa astuta sosteniendole la mirada a la diosa.  
—De acuerdo, estoy segura que Fury tambien querra ser participe de esa conversacion.  
Soltando una ligera risita Hela le devolvio la sonrisa a la pelirroja.  
—Me agradas. — ronroneo Hela sin dejarle de sostenerle la mirada de la asesina.  
La mirada de Natasha dejaba claro que trataba de resolver algun problema, el enigma que era la diosa de la muerte, y la ligera arruga en su entrecejo dejaba claro que la mujer enfrente de ella le parecia inquietante, misteriosa y sumamente cautivante pero sobre todo peligrosa ya que no lograba entrever nada de lo que la diosa pretendia.  
Unos estridantes y pesados pasos interrumpieron el duelo de miradas de las dos mujeres, al levantar la vista ambas se encontraron con el rostro cansado, lleno de preocupacion y pesar del dios del trueno que en ese momento tenia su mirada fija en su sobrina.  
Natasha pudo ver como el rostro de la diosa cambiaba rapidamente de la mascara calculadora y maliciosa a un rostro lleno de preocupacion. Su exprecion cambiaba completamente, a algo mas suave , compasivo, a algo que te insitaba a acercarte a ella.  
—Que paso? —pregunto Hela preocupada al ver el rostro de su tio.  
—Ven conmigo, nos vendria bien tu ayuda. —dijo el dios del trueno.  
Sin decir una palabra mas Hela se levanto del sofa en el que habia estado sentada y se dirigio hacia su tio rapidamente. Natasha no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada a la diosa de la muerte hasta que desaparecio por el mismo pasillo que llevava a la enfermeria, sorprendida ante el rapido cambio de actitud de la diosa.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Caminaban en silencio por los pasillos de la torre Stark , cuando llegaron al elevador Hela por fin se giro a ver a su tio el cual se veia francamente mal, lucia cansado, su mirada vidriosa como si en algun momento hubiera llorado, y lo rojo de sus ojos solo confirmaba esa supocision, su rostro lucia lleno de pesar y culpa.  
—Que paso, como esta mi padre? —pregunto Hela rompiendo el silencio.  
—Tiene varios huesos rotos, al igual que quemaduras, su espalda esta completamente destrozada, Banner menciono que uno de sus pulmones esta colapsado, pero espera que sane pronto dada nuestra habilidad para sanar. —respondio Thor su voz controlada y evitando mirar a su sobrina.  
—Odin suprimio la mayor parte de su magia . —dijo Hela a Thor.  
—No lo se. —respondio Thor.  
—Lo hizo, puedo sentirlo, la magia de mi padre se siente diferente, como si estuviera enfrascada solo puedo sentir el eco de su poder. —informo Hela a su tio.  
—Podria afectar la forma en que su magia normalmente sana. —pregunto Thor preocupado  
—Obviamente, si su magia esta suprimida su cuerpo va a actuar en su mayor parte como el de un humano, similar a lo que te paso cuando Odin te despojo de tus poderes. —respondio Hela.  
—Pero, puedes ayudar cierto. —pregunto Thor deteniendo a su sobrina con una mirada llena de dolor.  
—Si, hasta cierto punto puedo acelerar el proceso de curacion, e incluso tal vez pueda liberar un´poco de la magia de mi padre del sello que la contiene. — afimo Hela.  
Con un ligero asentimiento Thor dio a entender que entendia las palabras de su sobrina. Los dos siguieron caminando en silencio el breve trayecto hasta la enfermeria de Stark.  
La enfermeria de Stark se encontraba varios pisos abajo del penthouse, al entrar al lugar lo primero que se le ocurrio a Hela es que el lugar mas que una enfermeria parecia un pequeño hospital completamente equipado por lo que veia, probablemente incluso mucho mejor equipado que un verdadero hospital y con mucho mejor tecnologia si la impresion que habia tenido del millonario era correcta.  
Siguiendo a su tio a donde suponia se encontraba su padre, Hela entro a una habitacion completamente blanca y llena de multiple equipos, los cuales no tenia la mas minima para que eran, en la parte mas alejada de la habitacion se hallaban cuatro camas de apariencia incomoda, del estilo que normalmente encontrarias en un hospital. En una de las camas se encontraba recostado su padre, ahora completamente limpio y libre de toda la suciedad y sangre que antes habia cubierto su cuerpo como una segunda piel Hela puedo apreciar mas a detalle el estado en el que se encontraba su progenitor.  
—Como esta Banner? —pregunto Thor lanzando una mirada preocupada hacia su hermano.  
— Como ya te habia dicho, tiene varios huesos rotos, para empezar sus dos piernas estan rotas la tibia izquierda destrozada al igual que su brazo izquierdo, si fuera humano no tendriamos otra solucion mas que amputar, pero en el, bueno confio que empiece a sanar dada sus habilidades. —dijo Bruce.  
—Tambien tiene un par de costillas rotas, al igual que varias microfracturas en su craneo y rostro, la maayoria de los dedos de sus manos fueron igual fracturados, y como pueden ver los golpes , quemaduras y de mas, sin mencionas que uno de sus pulmones esta colapsado uno de sus costillas lo perforo. — relato Bruce tratando de controlar su ira ante la condicion en la que se encontraba el dios del engaño, tomando una gran respiracion intentando calmarse sabiendo que no ayudaria en absoluto si dejaba salir al Hulk. —Claramente se encuentra severamente deshidratado y bastante desnutrido, practicamente famelico.  
—En que puedo ayudarte. —pregunto Hela acercandose en donde se encontraba el doctor.  
—Thor dice que normalmente la magia de Loki se encargaria de empezar a curar cualquier daño, pero si lo hace realmente es muy lento ya que no puedo ver ningun cambio, se te ocurre el porque? —pregunto Banner a la diosa.  
—La magia de mi padre esta suprimida en su mayor parte, normalmente si su magia lo empesaria a curar practicamente de inmediato pero dadas las circunstancias lo unico que hace en su estado durmiente es evitar que muera. —respondio Hela.  
—Eso significa que el va a tener que sanar como un humano. —pregunto Banner dudoso.  
—En su mayor parte, pero puedo ayudar con mi magia acelerando el proceso. —dijo Hela.  
—Dijiste que podias liberar la magia de Loki del sello que puso Odin, eso seria mas practico que usar tu magia, o me equivoco?. —pregunto Thor a su sobrina.  
—Si seria la mejor solucion, el problema es que no puedo liberar la magia de mi padre del sello de Odin...  
—Pero tu dijiste. —interrumpio Thor.  
—Dije que talvez pudiera liberar algo de la magia del sello mas no romper este. —aclaro Hela.  
—Eso serviria para que su cuerpo empiece a sanar, correcto?— pregunto Banner.  
—Si. —fue la unica respuesta de la diosa, la cual estaba consentrada en la figura de su padre.  
—Que esperas para hacerlo entonces Hela. — dijo impaciente Thor.  
—Solo puedo liberar lo que no esta activamente dentro del sello que puso Odin. — dijo Hela su atencion fija en su tio.  
Thor se quedo observando confundido a su sobrina la cual parecia estar esperando que dijera algo  
—De acuerdo, hazlo. —dijo Thor.  
Hela rodo sus ojos esmeralda soltando un suspiro.  
—No entiendes a lo que me refiero, cierto? —pregunto Hela notando la expresion confundida de su tio.  
La unica respuesta del dios del trueno fue negar suavemente con la cabeza.  
—A lo que me refiero es que la unica magia que no esta completamente contenida dentro del sello de Odin es la que estaba activa cuando se puso el sello; el glamour que mantiene la apariencia asgardiana de mi padre lo puedo desvanecer y esa energia se redirijiria hacia cosas mas importantes como curar sus heridas. —explico Hela.  
Hela espero paciente la respuesta de su tio el cual mantenia una expresion indesifrable en su rostro.  
—Bueno, esas son buenas noticias, haz lo que tengas que hacer. —dijo Banner a Hela.  
—Thor? quieras que levante el glamour, vas a poder seguir viendo a mi padre como tu hermano una vez que no exista la mascara que Odin puso en el desde que era un bebe. —pregunto Hela con un ligero borde en su voz.  
Hela vio como por el rostro de su tio pasaban varias emociones rapidamente, vio el conflicto el tratar de reconciliar a su hermano con todas las atroces historias que le contaron de niño sobre los Jotnar.  
—Levanta el glamour, haz lo que necesites hacer. —dijo Thor con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras veia a su hermano y a la hija de este.  
—De acuerdo. —dijo Hela.  
Hela desvio la mirada de su tio y del doctor Banner enfoncando toda su atencion en su padre enfocando su magia en la magia de este, en la parte de su magia que sostenia el glamour ocultando su verdadera apariencia.  
Thor no podia dejar de ver asombrado y tambien con un poco de temor como el cuerpo de su hermano que momentos atras se habia visto rodeado por la magia de Hela ahora empezaba a perder su apariencia asgardiana dejando ver la perdadera piel color zafiro de este, las marcas propias de los Jotnar se empezaban a notar poco a poco en el rostro, torzo y manos de su hermano, y Thor sabia que si su hermano abriera los ojos en ese momento serian del color de la sangre de un rojo carmesi. Un suspiro agotado lo hizo girar su atencion hacia donde se encontraba su sobrina, vio que esta lucia palida e inestable en sus propios pies, Banner mantenia una mano en su brazo para estabilizarla.  
—Estas bien?. —pregunto Thor a Hela.  
—Si, solo que fue un poco mas dificil de lo que esperaba levantar el glamour, Odin se encargo de hacerlo bastante resistente. — dijo Hela con una sonrisa torcida.  
Dedicandole una sonrisa mas suave al doctor Banner Hela se alejo de el, dirigiendose con paso seguro a donde se encontraba su tio, lo observo tratando de desifrar lo que pensaba, buscando señas de desagrado u odio en su rostro, pero no habia ninguna su rostro solo reflejaba la profunda tristeza y culpa que sentia, sus ojos llenos del cariño y amor que siempre habia dicho profesar a su hermano menor.  
—Todo bien? —pregunto Hela con una sonrisa al dios del trueno.  
Thor asintio a la pregunta de su sobrina sin quitar la mirada de su hermano, despues de un momento giro su mirada hacia Hela respondiendo a la pregunta de esta.  
—Sabia que el era un gigante de hielo, mi padre me lo dijo justo despues de que lo creimos muerto pero....  
—Verlo por ti mismo es diferente. —comento Hela viendo que su tio parecia no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.  
—Lo es, el luce tan diferente pero al mismo tiempo es el mismo, nada ha cambiado el es aun Loki mi hermano menor, sin importar si es asgardiano o Jotnar. — dijo Thor sorprendiendo a Hela con sus palabras.  
—Veo que no eres un completo idiota ignorante, aun hay esperanza de que llegues hacer un magnifico Rey. —dijo Hela con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa dandole un ligero empujon a Thor.  
—Gracias??? —dijo Thor confundido ya que no sabia si debia tomerse las palabras de Hela como un insulto o un cumplido.  
—Tomatelo como quieras. —dijo Hela con una sonrisa adivinando los pensamientos de su tio.  
Thor le devolvio la sonrisa a su sobrina decidiendo tomar su spalabras como un cumplido.  
—Increible. —dijo Banner captando la atencion de las dos deidades.  
—Que pasa Banner. —pregunto el dios del trueno al doctor.  
—Puedo ver claramente como su piel empieza a regenerarse alrededor de su cuello y labios, las quemaduras empiezan a desvaneserse. —señalo Banner la piel que tan solo unos momentos atras se encontraba con varias quemaduras producidas por algun tipo de acido.  
—Esas heridas eran algo superficiales por eso estan curando tan rapido, las heridas mas profundas al igual que los huesos rotos probablemente tarden varios dias incluso con mi ayuda. — aclaro Hela al doctor banner.  
—Bueno supongo que dada su curacion acelerada no vale la pena enyesar sus extremidades. —dijo Banner con una mueca pensativa. —Supongo que bastara con inmovilisarlas. —dijo Banner acercandose hacia Loki.  
—No lo hagas. —dijo Thor sobresaltando a Banner.  
—Hacer que? —pregunto Banner.  
—La piel de mi hermano es demasiado fria, tocar la piel de un Jotun puede causarte graves daños. —advirtio Thor.  
—Necesito acomodar e inmolizar sus huesos para evitar que sanen de forma incorrecta. —dijo Banner.  
—Hagalo doctor, le aseguro que la piel de mi padre no le causara ningun daño. —aseguro Hela soltando un resoplido burlon en direccion de su tio.  
—Hela?, no puedes estar diciendolo en serio saber que el contacto con la piel de un jotun es peligroso. —dijo Thor.  
—Que mal informado estas, la piel de los Jotnar es fresca al tacto mas no peligrosa te lo aseguro Thor....  
—He visto las heridas que causa el contacto con la piel de los gigantes de hielo, a Volstagg casi le causo que perdiera el brazo. —dijo Thor queriendo razonar con su sobrina.  
—A eso, es un sistema de defensa, cuando un Jotnar se siente amenazado su piel se vuelve demasiado helada como bien lo has dicho capaz de causar graves daños. La mayoria de los guerreros de Jotunheim han perfeccionado este practico sistema de defensa, asi que cuando alguien pelea contra ellos tiene como desventaja que no los puede tocar. —explico Hela.  
—Estas segura de eso. —pregunto Thor dudoso.  
—Absolutamente. —afirmo Hela al mismo tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por la frente de su padre.  
—Hela, estas bien. —pregunto Thor observando la mano de su sobrina por cualquier señal de necrosis.  
—Porsupuesto que lo estoy, como te dije su piel es fresca al tacto y solo eso. —aseguro Hela solo para luego añadir con una sonrisa torcida. —Y aparte por si no lo recuerdas soy mitad Jotun no es como si el contacto con uno me fuera hacer daño.  
—No lo habia pensado —dijo Thor ligeramente avergonzado.  
Negando suavemente con su cabeza ante la actitud de su tio Hela se giro hacia Banner.  
—En que puedo ayudarle doctor —pregunto Hela con una sonrisa.  
—Solo voy a inmovilizar los huesos rotos y vendar sus heridas, todo lo demas que se necesitaba hacer lo hicimos antes de que vinieras. Supongo que una vez que termine podras hacer lo tuyo con tu magia. —respondio Banner.  
—De acuerdo Doctor . —accedio Hela.  
—Y dime Bruce o Banner como prefieras, en realidad no soy un doctor sabes? —dijo Bruce a la diosa.  
Un asentimiento fue la unica respuesta de la diosa.  
Dirigiendose hacia el otro lado de la habitacion Hela arrastro a su tio a donde se encontraba un par de sillas decidiendo que probablemente le serian mas de ayuda al doctor Banner no estorbando cerca de donde se encontraba trabando con su padre.  
—Voy a ir a Asgard, necesito hablar con mi padre. —dijo Thor rompiendo el comodo silencio.  
—Quedate, almenos hasta que aclaremos que va a pasar con tu equipo y su lider el director de S.H.I.E.L.D si es que entiendo bien. —pidio Hela.  
—Loki es un enemigo en lo que respecta a S.H.I.E.L.D , Fury va queres meterlo en una prision —dijo Thor como si apenas se le ocurriera la idea.  
—Si Fury y los vengadores quieren mi alianza para problemas futuros tendran que acceder a mis peticiones, las cuales ya se las informe a aquella que llamas viuda negra. —dijo Hela.  
—Que es lo que pediste. —pregunto Thor cauteloso.  
—No mucho, solo que borren todo el historial delictivo de mi padre junto con refugio en Midgard y proteccion si llega a ser necesario. —respondio Hela.  
—Y en cambio de eso vas a pelear a favor de Midgard y Asgard cuando Thanos ataque? —pregunto Thor.  
—Asi que si me crees que Thanos tiene interes en Midgard. —pregunto Hela sin dignarse en responder la pregunta del dios del trueno.  
—Se que Midgard atrajo intencion indeseada en el momoento que se pusieron a experimentar con el tesseractor, y supongo que no es secreto el que Thanos siempre a buscado el poder para poder destruir todo a su paso, y si lo que dices es correcto y en verdad esta buscando las gemas del ifinito, probablemente no tardara en dar en conocer su presencia en los reinos, si no es que ya lo ha echo. —dijo Thor con semblante preocupado.  
—Midgard es un punto estrategico en Yggdrasil el que va querer tomarla primero. —dijo Hela.  
—No crees que primero tomaria Asgard, es el reino mas poderoso el que mas problemas le causaria, sin mencionar que en la boveda del palacio guardamos el tessractor al igual que el guantelete. —dijo Thor  
—Pero como bien lo has dicho Asgard es el reino que mas recistencia opondria, y el reino mas fuerte y protegido dudo mucho que sea el primer lugar que ataque, primero querra tener alguna ventaja o alianzas incluso con otros reinos. —comento Hela.  
—Buscar las otras gemas, pero nadie sabe donde estan. — dijo Thor entendiendo a lo que se referia su sobrina con lo de tener una ventaja. —O acaso sabes donde se encuentran?  
—Solo se que fueron dispersas por todo el universo. —dijo Hela con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Hela.... — dijo Thor antes de verse interrumpido por la voz del doctor Banner.  
—No los interrumpo. —pregunto Bruce notando el semblante serio de las dos deidades.  
—Para nada, que ocurre? —pregunto Hela.  
—Termine de atender a tu padre, asi que si quieres hacer lo tuyo, con tu magia. —dijo Banner dudoso.  
—Solo planeo acelerar un poco su curacion nada demasiado extravagante te lo aseguro. —dijo Hela a Bruce.  
Con un asentimiento Bruce se volvio a dirigir hacia donde se encontraba su paciente.  
—Hela....  
—Seguiremos con esta conversacion en un rato cuando esten presentes todos tis amigos al igual que su lider. —dijo Hela a Thor  
—No me contaste lo que te pregunte. —dijo Thor refiriendose a su primera pregunta.  
—Le tengo bastante cariño a Midgard no me gustaria verla destruida, y si logro llegar a un acuerdo con Fury el director de su S.H.I.E.L.D. entonces si voy a pelear para defenderla. —dijo Hela.  
—Y si no se llega a un acuerdo —pregunto Thor sabiendo cuales eran las peticiones de Hela.  
—Que no te confundan mis acciones querido tio, quiero ver a Thanos muerto, asi que si no se llega a un acuerdo aqui simplemente me retirara junto con mi padre y prestare mi ayuda en otro lado. —respondio Hela.  
—Y Midgard estaria haciendote su enemiga. —afirmo Thor.  
—Esperemos que el lider de S.H.I.E.L.D. tenga suficiente sentido comun para evitar que eso pase. —dijo Hela antes de empezar a caminar hacia donde estaba su padre junto con el doctor Banner.  
—Y que hay de Asgard, pelearias en su nombre, prestarias tus ejercitos. —pregunto Thor.  
Hela se detuvo girandose y observando a su tio con una mirada calculadora en sus ojos, respondio firmemente.  
—Nunca voy a pelear por Odin el conquistador. Cuando Asgard tenga un Rey digno te aseguro que mis ejercitos responderan a su llamado pero no antes. —dijo la diosa de la muerte con finalidad.  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

En la sala de estar todos se encontraban reunidos discutiendo la actual situacion y el que hacer con la inquietante diosa de la muerte.  
—Digo que los entregamos a ambos, Loki es un criminal, un psicopata que no dudara en matarnos y dudo mucho que su hija sea diferente. —dijo Clint molesto.  
—No creo que sea buena idea hacer de Hela nuestra enemiga. —comento Steve pensativo.  
—Si, no hay que juzgar a la chica tan rapidamente, ademas dudo mucho que este tan loca como su padre. —dijo Tony con una sonrisa.  
—Ustedes que piensan Jane, Darcy?. —pregunto Steve a la astrofisica.  
—De que? —pregunto Darcy aburrida.  
—Sobre Hela, ustedes se quedaron con ella mientras nosotros fuimos a rescatar a Loki. —dijo Steve.  
—Me dormi casi en seguida de que se fueron, pero hey ella parece genial. — dijo Darcy sonriendo.  
Steve asintio hacia Darcy dandole a entender que agradecia su opinion.  
—Jane, tu que opinas sobre Hela? —pregunto Steve buscando una opinion mas coherente y realista.  
—No creo que ella este planeando atacarnos y realmente creo que de verdad quiere ayudarnos si alguien ataca la tierra. —dijo Jane posando su mirada en cada uno de los vengadores. —Pero ella adora a su padre, eso lo pude notar tan solo con unos minutos de hablar con ella, asi que si le hacemos daño a Loki o tan solo pensamos en ponerlo en prision no dudo ni por un segundo que haremos de ella una enemiga muy poderosa. —termino Jane con un suspiro resignado.  
—Y probablemente de Thor tambien. —comento Natasha de la nada.  
Todos los presentes posaron su mirada en la asecina sin entender a lo que se referia.  
—Esa especie de pacto o juramento que Thor hiso con Hela, me dio a entender que el tiene que ayudar a Hela y a Loki le gusto o no, si no qiere terminar muerto, o al menos eso es lo que entendi. —dijo Natasha.  
—O cierto el creppy juramento inquebrantable. —dijo Tony con un resoplido.  
—Entonces que hacemos con Loki y con su hija. —pregunto Steve a nadie en particular.  
—Ya contacte a Fury informandole de todo, incluso las peticiones de Hela para accedera una alianza. Solo nos queda llegar a un acuerdo. —dijo Natasha.  
—Para que contactaste a Fury, de echo en que momento lo hiciste? —pregunto Tony.  
—Eso no importa, el punto es que estara aqui en media hora a mas tardar. —respondio Natasha.  
—Genial como si mi dolor de cabeza no fuera lo suficientemente malo. —se quejo Tony.  
La entrada de Bruce junto con el dios del trueno desvio la atencion de Natasha la cual observo a los recien llegados con desconfianza.  
—Donde esta Hela. —pregunto Natasha en cuanto estuvieron tan solo un par de pasos de ella.  
—Con mi Hermano. —respondio Thor agotado sentandose a lado de Jane atrayendola a su lado.  
Al ver la mirada cargada de sospecha en Natasha Bruce decidio intervenir.  
—Loki se encontraba bastante mal y aun con su magia parece que le va a tomar un par de dias empezar a sanar, Hela prefirio quedarse a su lado. —informo Bruce a todos los presentes.  
—Fury va a querer hablar con ella. —dijo Natasha con su vista fija en Bruce.  
—Supongo que esa platica podra esperar un poco. —dijo Bruce que habia notado el agotamiento de la diosa.  
—Nop, el estara en mi torre molestando tan solo en media hora o menos. —dijo Tony.  
Bruce se masajeo las sienes su semblante agotado, lo ultimo que queria hacer en esos momentos era lidiar con mas estres.  
—Supongo que sera mejor que alguien vaya a por ella. —dijo Bruce viendo directamente a Thor.  
—Señor Stark siento interrumpir, pero mis protocolos de seguridad han sido vioaldos. —inteerumpio la educada voz de Jarvis.  
—Que por quien? —pregunto Tony incluso si ya sabia la respuesta.  
—Por S.H.I.E.L.D. y tambien lamento informarle que Mister Fury se encuentra en estos momentos en el asensor camino hacia este piso. —informo Jarvis.  
—Mierda. —dijo Tony viendo que justo en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrian dejando ver a un Fury enfurecido.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hela sabia que las cosas se iban a empezar a complicar dentro de poco. podia sentir el caos y destruccion que estaba causaba Thanos, sentia todas las almas inocentes que entraban en su reino.  
—Pasa Jane. —dijo Hela al sentir la nerviosa presencia de la joven mortal.  
—Siento interrumpir pero el director Fury esta aqui. Quiere hablar contigo. —dijo Jane a la diosa incluso si su mirada se encontraba el Loki.  
Con un suspirado resignado Hela se levanto, pasando su mano por su larga cabellera se preparo mentalmente para la conversacion con Fury la cual sabia iba ser tediosa y llena de sospechas y desconfianza por parte del director.  
—Supongo que era demasiado pedir que la conversacion la hicieramos esperar un par de dias —dijo Hela a la mortal notando hasta ese momento la mirada de esta, la cual no se despegaba de su padre.  
—Jane??  
—Lo siento, es que sabia que Loki era de otra raza, Thor me lo dijo, pero nunca me imagine como seria ver a alguienque no fuera humano. —dijo Jane, sus ojos brillando curiosos.  
—Thor no es humano, tampoco lo soy yo. —hizo ver Hela sonriendole a la joven mortal.  
—Supongo que no, pero ustedes lucen igual que los humanos. —dijo Jane frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.  
—Varias especies alrededor del universo y los nueve reinos comparte rasgos con los humanos o almenos son en su mayor parte humanoides en forma. —dijo Hela.  
—Encerio, eso es bastante interesante, me gustaria saber mas, tal vez incluso poder ver las diferentes razas y especies por mi misma, saber cuales son los aspectos que comparte la humanidad con otras especies, saber todas las diferencias que existen, o talvez no hay tantas diferencias y en su mayoria podrian llegar a ser solo fisicas. —dijo Jane emocionada solo viendose interrumpida por la risa de la diosa.  
—Lo siento, es solo que es refrescante ver ese entusiasmo e inocensia. —dijo Hela sus ojos brillando con alegria.  
—Lo siento. —dijo Jane sin estar del todo segura de que decir.  
Con un gesto de su mano Hela la hizo saber que no habia nada por que disculparse.  
—Haremos algo una vez que termine la amenaza sobre el universo, si el obtuso de mi tio no te muestra las maravillas que hay ahi afuera, yo misma te llevare a conocer varios lugares, te mostrare los nueve reinos, bueno exepto Asgard tengo prohibido entrar ahi. —dijo Hela sonriendole a la joven cientifica.  
—Encerio harias eso por mi? —pregunto Jane con una mirada asombrada.  
—Porsupuesto. —aseguro Hela. —Pero por el momento creo que tengo que ir a hablar con su director. —dijo Hela dirigiendose hacia la puerta.  
—Cierto, casi lo olvido. —dijo Jane caminando a lado de la diosa.  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Fury observaba furioso a todos los presentes, aveses admitia a regañadientes el cuestionarse su brillante idea de unir a todas estas personas, parecia que si separados eran problematicos y con una severa falta de sentido comun en algunos casos,juntos simplemente eran estupidos y demasiados peligrosos al no medir el perligro de sus acciones.  
—Me podrian decir de nuevo de quien fue la brillante idea de ir a otro planeta a rescatar a Loki, un criminal y amenaza conocido para la tierra, sin mencionar el echo de que la diosa de la muerte la cual si entedi bien su patetica explicacion puede matar vaarios chitauri tan solo con el movimiento de su mano. —dijo Fury posando su mirada en cada uno de los presentes.  
Todos los Vengadores se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que decir para evitar que fury se enfadara mas de lo que ya estaba.  
—Hela es mi sobrina no podia simplemente ignorar su llamado de ayuda. —dijo Thor al ver que nadie hablaba y Fury parecia estar esperando una respuesta.  
—Y no se te ocurrio reportar tus intenciones de ir a otro planeta a buscar a un conocido criminal. —pregunto Fury irritado antes de dirigir su atencion hacia los demas. —Y ustedes no pensaron en avisarme o almenos disuadirlo de que no era buena idea. — pregunto Fury a los dos asecinos.  
— Con todo respeto director, pero lo correcto en ese momento era ayudar a Loki sin importar sus crimenes pasados. —dijo firmemente Steve.  
—El destruyo Nueva York. —dijo Fury con bastante enfasis.  
—Y creo que ya a pagado por eso, desaparecio de las celdas de Asgard hace un año, y estoy mas que seguro que durante todo ese tiempo ha sido torturado de formas brutales. —dijo Steve a Fury solo para despues dirigir su mirada hacia Bruce buscando confirmacion de lo que habia dicho.  
—En efecto, si el fuera humano se con toda seguridad que el estaria muerto, el ha sido torturado de formas inimaginables. —dijo Banner sus puños fuertemente apretados.  
—Vivira? —pregunto Fury su voz dejaba claro que esperaba oir una negativa.  
—Si limpie y trate lo mejor que pude sus heridas, al parecer su magia y la de su hija se encargaran de que empiece a sanar. —respondio Banner.  
—Lastima. —dijo Fury haciendo un gesto de desprecio ignorando el rostro furioso del dios del trueno.  
—Yo que usted no dejaria que Hela lo escuchara decir esas cosa. —dijo Tony.  
Ignorando completamente a Tony, Fury giro su mirada hacia Natasha sabiendo que era la mas sensata de todos los presentes.  
—Donde esta la chica? —pregunto Fury a la pelirroja mujer.  
—No creo que sea lo mas inteligente llamar a la diosa de la muerte "chica". —dijo Natasha sus ojos frios en su director.  
—No son dioses, no realmente. —dijo Steve sin gustarle la idea de referirse a esos seres como dioses.  
—Son aliens super poderosos y tan viejos como la tierra no creo que exista mucha diferencia. —dijo Tony con un resoplido.  
Masajeando sus sienes fastidiado de oir esa conversacion Fury volvio a preguntar.  
—Bien donde esta la "diosa de la muerte" — dijo entre dientes.  
—Jane fue por ella. —dijo Darcy que sorprendentemente habia permanecido en silencio hasta el momento.  
—Y tu que haces aqui? —pregunto Fury.  
—Vivo aqui, soy la ayudante de Jane. —respondio Darcy.  
—Da igual, y bien donde esta la maldita diosa de la muerte? —volvio a preguntar Fury.  
Posando su mirada en todos esperando una respuesta y sin recibir nada mas que un intercambio de miradas incesante entre los miembros del equipo, fury tomo una respiracioon tratando de calmarse podia sentir su cabeza martillando  
—Cuanta estima estima de su parte director Fury, si no me equivoco. —dijo una voz burlona a sus espaldas.  
Al girarse Fury se encontro con Jane Foster y a su lado una joven y alta mujer de cabellera ebano y ojos esmeraldas, hermosa pero tan solo con mirarla se dio cuenta que esa belleza solo era una mascara para ocultar una criatura peligrosa y viciosa, su sonrisa era afilada y llena de promesas de dolor al igual que sus ojos.  
—Tu debes ser Hela, la diosa de la muerte e hija de Loki el hombre que amenazo hace apenas dos años con conquistar este planeta y destruyo una ciudad entera. —dijo Fury a la joven friamente.  
—Exactamente esa soy yo. Espero que ya te hayan echo llegar mis peticiones. —dijo Hela con una sonrisa torcida.  
—Si la agente Romanov ya me informo de tus peticiones. —respondio Fury a la diosa sosteniendole la mirada. —Y ahora dime que te hace pensar que voy a acceder a ellas.  
—El que si quieren sobrevivir van a querer mi ayuda. —respondio Hela al director.  
—Y dime el porque queeriamos tu ayuda, no se a detectado ninguna amenaza que ponga en riesgo la seguridad del planeta, y aun si asi fuera mi equipo lo podria manejar. —dijo Fury.  
—Crees que su tegnologia y su equipo seran los suficiente como para detener a Thanos? pregunto Hela.  
—No se quien ese Thanos del que hablas pero te aseguro niña que mi equipo puede detener cualquier amenaza hacia la tierra ya lo probamos con Nueva York. —respondio Fury.  
Al ver que su sobrina empezaba a perder la paciensia y sabiendo lo peligrosa que esta podia llegar a ser Thor decidio intervenir en la conversacion antes de que Hela matara al director y arruinara cualquier oportunidad de una alianza.  
—Lo que mi sobrina dice es cierto, Thanos es muy poderoso hace miles de años mi bisabuelo Buri trato de matarlo junto con la ayuda de los ejercitos de los otros reinos, sin ningun exito, lo unico que se logro fue expulsarlo a los confines del abismo. Muchas vidas se perdieron en esa batalla, razas enteras se extinguieron y si el encontro una forma de salir del abismo y esta buscando las gemas del infinito estaremos perdidos, tal vez ni con la ayuda de los nueve reinos seamos capaces de deterle. —dijo Thor seriamente captando la atencion de Fury junto con la de todos los integrantes del equipo.  
—Ok. entonces estamos jodidos. —dijo Tony vocalizando lo que todos estaban pensando y nadie se atrevia a decir.  
—Y que te hace pensar que este Thanos estaria interesado en la tierra?´—pregunto Fury mas tranquilo y serio al notar la inusual seriedad en el asgardiano.  
—Thanos solo busca destruir todo a su paso, governar una tierra muerta. El quiere erradicar la vida en cada rincon del universo. —dijo Thor como respuesta.  
—Que son las gemas del infinito. —pregunto Steve.  
—Son seis gemas de poder sin igual, quien las posea todas tendra el poder para destruir y crear realidades a su antojo, podra erradicar la vida de planetas en tan solo un parpadeo. —dijo Thor como si estuviera recitando algo de un libro.  
—Y donde se encuentran esas gemas. —pregunto Fury tenso.  
—No lo se. — respondio Thor lanzandole una mirada a su sobrina.  
—Una esta en Asgard. El Tesseract es la gema de la espacio. — respondio Hela.  
—Asi que el Tessaract es una de las gemas, lo sospechaba pero no estaba seguro y mi padre nunca me lo confirmo. —dijo Thor.  
—Gema del espacio? —pregunto Clint.  
—Como dije hay seis gemas: la gema del espacio, la gema del alma, la gema de la realidad , la gema del tiempo,la gema del podel y la gema de la mente todas dispersas por el universo. —dijo Hela.  
—Y no sabes donde se encuentran. —pregunto Steve a la diosa.  
—Tengo mis sospechas sobre donde esta la gema de la mente pero no estoy segura, necesito que mi padre despierte para preguntrle y confirme mis sospechas. —dijo Hela.  
—Y porque Loki sabria sobre esa gema. —pregunto Clint lleno de sospecha.  
Demasiado cansada como para discutir Hela solo solto un suspiro.  
—Porque es con lo que posiblemente Thanos controlo a mi padre, y con lo cual el te controlo a ti. —dijo Hela.  
—El cetro. —dijo Natasha dandose cuenta de lo que significaban las palabras de Hela.  
—Exacto, ahora entienden porque Thanos esta tan enfadado con mi padre, le confio el cetrp para recuperar el Tesseract, la gema del espacio , y en su lugar termino perdiendo ambas cosas. — dijo Hela.  
—El cetro esta bajo custodia de S.H.I.E.L.D. — dijo Fury.  
—Entonces protejanlo bien y asegurense que no caiga en manos equivocadas. —dijo Hela.  
—Que tan segura estas de que el cetro de mi hermano es la gema de la mente? —pregunto Thor.  
—Bastante, pero necesito que papa me lo confirme. —respondio Hela  
—De acuerdo supongamos que confio en lo que nos han dicho, como puedo saber que realmente nos quieres ayudar y que esto no es un elaborado plan tuyo y de tu padre para tomar la tierra. —pregunto Fury a hela sopesandola con una mirada calculadora.  
—Porque no tengo interes de governar la tierra, ya gobierno uno de los nuevo reinos y aparte el reino de Helheim el reino de los muertos. —respondio Hela.  
Durante varios momentos Fury parecio analizarla buscando alguna señal de que estuviera mintiendo, de que tuviera intencionees ocultas, despues de un momento solto un suspiro resignado al no encontrar nada en la expresion de la diosa.  
—Cuando planea atacar este Thanos. —pregunto Fury resignado.  
—Que??, no puede decir que le cree —dijo Clint indignado.  
—Guarde silencio agente Barton.—dijo Fury bruscamente. —Hace un par de meses los satelites de S.H.I.E.L.D que rodean el planeta empezaron a detectar picos de energia inusual, eso duro por un par de horas antes de que se frieran por una honda de energia de origen desconosido, hemos tratado de averiguar que fue lo que los quemo, pero lo unico que nuestros cientificos han sacado es que la energia tiene una huella ligeramente similar al Tesseract y al cetro. —dijo Fury a todos.  
—Porque no supimos nada sobre eso. —pregunto Tony molesto.  
—No se considero una amenaza, simplemente una anormalidad. —dijo Fury.  
—Como sea eso no es importante ahora. —dijo Fury al ver que Tony queria protestar. —Asi que diganme cuando piensa atacar Thanos. —volvio a Preguntar fury en direccion de las dos deidades nordicas.  
—No lo se, pero sera pronto se que a habido ataques en Alfheim y en Nidavellir, de echo me sorprende que no lo supieras tio. — dijo Hela con una mirada inquisidora hacia el dios del trueno.  
—Mi padre no me a contactado en absoluto, no he sabido lo que pasa fuera de Midgard. —dijo Thor preocupado.  
—Probablemente no queria que te enteraras que Rudolph no se encontraba en sus bonitas celdas. —dijo Tony al dios del trueno.  
Asintiendo levemente Thor dio a entender que era una posibilidad.  
—Entonces lo unico que podemos hacer es estar preparados para un ataque en cualquier momento. —pregunto Natasha sin gustarle la idea de no tener un mejor plan.  
—Con que finalidad fueron los ataques en los otros reinos? —pregunto Fury a la diosa  
—Probablemente provocar miedo, pero tambien es probable que Thanos este buscando las gemas del infinito, no lo se con seguridad. —respondio Hela pensativa.  
—Tengo buenos contactos con la familia real de alfheim planeo ir a buscar informacion dentro de poco. —dijo Hela a nadie en particular.  
—Cuando, nesecitamos mas informacion. —dijo Fury.  
—Eso significa que accedes a mis terminos? —pregunto Hela con una sonrisa torcida.  
Soltando una maldicion por lo bajo Fury volvio su atencion hacia la diosa deseando no tener que aceptar sus terminos ni su ayuda lo unico que queria era borrar su sonrisa burlona, pero no era estupido y sabia que no le convenia hacer otro enemigo mas a la tierra y al escuchar lo que Thor decia de Thanos junto la mirada temeros del asgardiano se dio cuenta que necesitaban aliados y si la diosa de la muerte queria ayudarlos solo a cambio de refugio y seguridad para su padre aceptaria.  
—Que te hace pensar que puedes ayudarnos? —pregunto Fury solo para saber que ofrecia la diosa.  
—Tengo un ejercito. —dijo Hela segura de si.  
Al oir esas palabras Tony no pudo evitar estremecerse al darse cuenta de lo similar que Hela se oia a su padre, el cual hace dos años habia dicho las mismas palabras y con la misma seguridad como amenaza y ahora eran dichas como un ofrecimiento de ayuda.  
—Mi sobrina esta siendo modesta, ella tiene multiples ejercitos a su dispocision aparte de que es uno de los seres mas poderosos. —dijo Thor orgulloso  
—De acuerdo.—accedio Fury ignorando al dios del trueno.  
—Solo para que quede claro ofreces refugio y proteccion a mi padre y olvidaras todos sus crimenes pasados. — dijo Hela.  
—Esos fueron tus terminos. —dijo Fury rechinando los dientes.  
—Lo se, que quede claro si trata sde engañarme e incumplir mis terminos lo unico que te esperara a ti y a los tuyos es una muerte llana de dolor, y una eternidad de sufrimiento. —dijo Hela con una sonrisa afilada.  
—No pienso incumplir mis terminos mientras tu cumplas lo que prometiste y nos ayudes a defenter la tierra. —dijo Fury sin dejar intimidar por la aura d poder que desprendia la chica  
—Entonces es un trato, tienes una nueva aliada en mi. —aseguro Hela.

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Buri fue el primer dios en la mitología nórdica. Fue el padre de Bor y abuelo de Odín. Fue formado por la vaca Audumla que lamía el hielo salado de Ginnungagap.  
> *Niðavellir (del nórdico antiguo: campos oscuros, también escrito Nidavellir por su pronunciación). Según Völuspá es un lugar habitado por los enanos en la mitología escandinava.  
> *En la mitología Nórdica, Alfheim, Álfheimr (en nórdico antiguo: Ālfheimr; hogar de los elfos) también conocido como Ljusalfheim es uno de los nueve mundos y el hogar de los Elfos.


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

Capitulo Cuatro

 

Hela se desperto con el sonido distante de una voz llamandola, aun cansada y con su magia en su mayor parte drenada por las actividades del dia anterior Hela se sintio bastante tentada a ignorar la siempre presente voz de la AI de Tony Stark y seguir durmiendo, pero sus pensamientos empesaban a arremolinarse en su mente haciendola recordar que dormir y olvidarse de que mundo existia, de que la existencia de todo el universo estaba en peligro no era opcion. Con un suspiro resignado Hela abrio sus ojos, su esmeralda miranda encontrandose de inmediato con el techo de la enfermeria de Stark, sentia sus musculos adoloridos y tensos, sus cuerpo pasandole factura por los ultimos dias y probablemente dormir en una horrible e incomoda cama de hospital no ayudaba en nada, molesta la diosa se pregunto el porque si Stark era tan rico no ponia camas comodas en su enfermeria en lugar de esas horribles e incomodas mounstrosidades.

—Señorita Lokidottir, su tio requiere su presencia antes de dirigirse hacia Asgard. —informo la AI sacando a Hela de sus pensamientos.

—Que hora es Jarvis? —pregunto la diosa agotada.

—Son las 10:18 am, durmio 21:48 horas seguidas —informo la inteligencia artificial.

Con un quejido agotado la diosa se levanto de la incomoda cama, restregando molesta sus ojos despejando las ultimas horas de sueño.

Una vez de pie Hela se dirigio a la cama de a lado en donde aun se encontraba su padre profundamente dormido, tanto por el efecto de su magia como los varios analgesicos que Banner habia considerado seguros para administrar por medio de una intravenosa al igual que suero y varios otros nutrientes que el doctor considero que ayudarian a su recuperacion.

Hela no pudo evitar pensar en el aspecto que tenia su padre, en el cuerpo demasiado delgado, famelico era la mejor forma de describirlo en los multiples moretones , cortadas y quemaduras que adornaban de forma grotesca su cuerpo, en lo dolorasamente lento que parecian estar sanando. Su rostro se veia tenso como si aun sedado no pudiera escapar del dolor de las pesadillas y horrores que habia vivido.

Notando que su magia se encontraba lo bastante repuperada Hela alzo su mano ligeramente dirigiendo su magia hacia su padre, buscando el delgado hilo de magia de Odin tan imperceptible y casi invensible pero aun asi bastante poderoso para forzar la magia de su padre a crear un perfecto glamour Asgardiano, Una vez que lo encontro trato de retirarlo, de disolverlo pero al igual que la primera vez que lo intento la pequña hebra de magia no cedia, se aferraba viciosamente al nucleo de la magia de su padre.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe y temblorosa por el esfuerzo de intentar deshacer la invasiva magia de Odin, y fallar en el intento de nuevo penso la diosa soltando una pequeña risa llena de amargadura. Hela volvio adirigir su mirada hacia su padre, el lucia como un Jotun la piel color zafiro —aunque demasiado palida para ser considerada saludable en el momento— , las marcas de herencia que marcaban su rosto y brazos y torso claras y definidas, sus uñas negras y afiladas al igual que las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas,si abriera la boca sabia que sus caninos serian afilados al igual que sabia que sus ojos serian de un color carmesi propios de la linea real de Jotunheim, todo en el delataba su asendencia incluso si su estatura era bastante mas baja que el promedio de su raza nadie que lo viera sin el glamour podria confundirlo por lo que realmente era, un principe de la linea real de Jotunheim. Incluso si parte del glamour de Odin aun mantenia su sangre del mismo color carmesi de sus ojos.

—Señorita Lokidottir, todos los vengadores al igual que su tio la esperan en la cocina. —dijo la AI sacandola de sus pensamientos.

—En la cocina? —pregunto la diosa curiosa.

—Todos se suelen en la cocina cuando el capitan Rogers prepara el desayuno. —explico Jarvis con su siempre educada voz.

—De acuerdo, informales que estare ahi en un momento. —dijo Hela.

Con una ultima mirada hacia su padre Hela alzo su mano poniendo en el un sencillo hechizo que evitaria que la temperatura de su piel le causara una necrosis al doctor Banner o a cualquiera de los vengadores, ya que de algo estaba segura y es que cuando su padre despertara estaria lo suficientemente alterado y eso sin ver que el glamour de Odin ya no se mantenia, no envidiaba al que estuviera cerca cuando el despertara y viera su verdadera piel y el desastre emocional que seguiria despues de eso, por primera vez agradecia el tener que ir a alfheim tan prontamente como lo exigia Fury.

                                                                              

* * *

 

 

Tony observaba a sus compañeros atentamente, todos lucian tensos y preocupados desde la aparicion de la sensual diosa de la muerte y las maravillosas noticias sobre la extincion de toda la vida en el universo que habia traido con ella. El ambiente en su torre era tenso y horrible algo que el odiaba con tan solo ver el rostro de Clint le daban ganas de aventarlo por una ventana de la misma forma que en un momento hizo Loki con el.

—Y bien donde esta Hela. —pregunto Tony sin poder soportar mas el pesado silencio.

—Le pedi al espiritu de tu torre que le avisara que viniera, —informo Thor pensativo.

—Si me permite informarle Mr. Stark me acabo de tomar la libertad de informarle a la serorita Lokidottir que se requeria su presencia en la cocina en donde su tio la esperaba junto con todos los demas. —informo Jarvis.

—Gracias espiritu. —dijo Thor dirijiendo una sonrisa hacia el techo.

—Ah, Thor sabes que en realidad Jarvis no es ningun espiritu, cierto?. —pregunto Jane amablemente.

En el momento que Thor se giro para contestarle a su novia pudo ver que su sobrina se dirigia hacie ellos con una pequeña sonrisa torcida en sus labios bastante parecida a la de su padre.

—Olvidalo Jane mi tio no es lo suficiente inteligente como para lograr entender la tegnologia midgardiana, lo cual ahora que lo pienso es raro ya que Asgard tiene tegnologia mucho mas avanzada al igual que muchos otros mundos en los que ha estado, supongo que tampoco lo entiende. —dijo Hela a modo de saludo sentandose en la silla vacia entre Tony y Natasha.

—Saludos Hela, como te encuentras has dormido por un dia completo, Banner me informo que era mejor dejarte descansar. —dijo Thor poniendo varias pop tarts en el plato de su sobrina.

—Estoy bien tio y realmente agradeceria que dejaras de llenar mi plato con pop tarts. —respondio Hela tomando una de las varias tartas ofrecidas por su tio.

—Debes probar las tartas de pop son magnificas no entiendo como es que no las tenemos en Asgard son comida digna de los dioses. —dijo Thor tomando una gran mordida de una de sus pop tarts.

—Las conosco tio pero no creo que sea necesario que las mires con tanta devocion. —dijo Hela con un brillo divertido en su ojos esmeralda.

—Y bien pequeña muerte como esta papi? —pregunto Tony interrumpiendo a las dos deidades.

Al escuchar el ridiculo apodo de Stark Hela no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—Pequeña muerte? encerio Stark no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor. —pregunto Hela divertida.

—Dame tiempo y te aseguro que se me ocurrira algo. —respondio Tony con una sonrisa.

Negando con la cabeza Hela se giro hacia Tony aun sonriendo. —Apegate a mi nombre Tony si es que no tienes nada remotamente original.

—Cuando departes hacia Asgard. —prgunto Hela a su tio dando por terminada la conversacion con el billonario.

—Lo mas pronto posible, solo que antes de partir queria ver como te encontrabas. —dijo Thor con una mirada preocupada en su normalmente jovial rostro.

—Estoy bien, no deberias preocuparte por mi, no es como si lo huieras echo en los ultimos siglos. —dijo Hela cortantemente.

—Me preocupo por ti Hela, nunca lo dudes. —corrigio lleno de conviccion Thor.

—Claro y eso es por lo que las unicas veces que te veo o se de ti es cuando me buscas por asuntos oficiales. —ataco Hela.

—No es como si pudiera entrar a tus dominios sin permiso. —se defendio Thor rapidamente.

—Permiso de quien mio o de Odin. —pregunto Hela arqueando una perfecta ceja en un gesto desafiante.

Por un momento Thor no supo que contestar antes de rapidamente recuperarse.

—De ambos, no es como si pudiera desovedecer a mi padre el es tambien mi rey, y aparte no tengo foma de saber si me permitirias entrar a tus dominios, no puedo saber si en el momento que ponga pie en Niflheim Garm junto con tu horda de perros infernales no me atacaria haciendome pedazos. —se defendio Thor incluso si mientras lo decia no pudo encontrarse con la mirada de su sobrina.

Por un momento el rostro de la diosa de la muerte refejo dolor e incredulidad antes de que lo encubriera con una sonrisa llena de cinismo y amargura.

—Da igual. —dijo Hela su voz sonaba desinterasada incluso si sus ojos miraban con cierto rencor al dios del trueno.

—Hela....

—Dije que da igual tio, no me importan tus pateticas excusas o que sigas las ordenes de un rey tirano sin pensamiento alguno como una vil marioneta. —gruño Hela sus ojos dejando atras el rencor para dejar paso a una ira y furia apenas contenida.

—No te permitire que le faltes el respeto a mi padre, se que a cometido errores pero fue porque era lo inico que podia hacer en el momento, lo que era lo correcto entre peores opciones. —dijo Thor enfrentando la mirada de su sobrina.

—No me digas que es lo que te ha dicho papi? que estaba tomando la mejor opcion entre un monton de malas opciones, no puedo creer que te creas ese monton de mierda, no conoces a Odin, de lo que es capaz. —aseguro Hela.

—Hela mejor guarda silencio no sabes de lo que hablas, y como ya te lo dije no permitire que le faltes respeto a nuestro rey. —dijo Thor sus hombros tensos y su mirada fija en su sobrina.

—Nuestro rey? el dejo de ser mi rey en el momento que me dejo en Helheim para morir. —dijo Hela tratando de contener su ira.

Todos en la cocina permanecian en silencio y apenas respirando no queriendo atraer la atencion de ninguna de las dos deidades, todos podian notar como el ambiente se sentia cargado de una pesada energia, como la temperatura de la habitacion empesaba a bajar rapidamente al mismo tiempo que escarcha se formaba alrededor de donde se encontraba sentada la diosa.

Soltando un pesado suspiro Thor suaviso su mirada sabiendo que su sobrina tenia motivos para guardarle rencor a Odin. —Hela no sabes si lo hizo con ese motivo.

—O mejor callate no quiero escucharte seguir defendiendo a tu padre, y si me disculpas me gustaria desayunar. —dijo la diosa de la muerte dando por terminada su conversacion con Thor y comenzando a comer delicadamente los waffles escarchados que Steve habia colocado enfrente de ella.

No se necesitaba ser un genio penso Tony —lo cual el lo era— para darse cuenta que la relacion entre las dos deidades era complicada, era bastante obvio que el dios del trueno queria y se preocupaba por su sobrina pero tambien era bastante obvio que este no tenia ni idea de como demostrarselo a la chica , la cual parecia odiar a Odin —y por lo poco que sabia del tipo tenia razon en hacerlo— lo cual no se molestaba en ocultar molestando de esa forma a su tio el cual parecia albergar demasiado respeto por el padre de todo o como sea que se le llamara, y en opinion de Tony tampoco ayudaba el caracter de ambas deidades especialmente el de la diosa de la muerte que incluso si no la conocia bien le daba la sensacion que la diosa tenia un caracter complicado, orgulloso y caprichoso y le aterraba pensar que su padre tuviera el mismo caracter de su hija.

Notando que Thor seguia comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana sin enfrentar la mirada llena de frustracion y furia de su sobrina, Tony se dio cuenta que lo mejor que podia hacer era dispersar la tencion del ambiente antes de que la hermosa diosa mandara al infierno o de donde sea que viniera a su amigo y compañero de equipo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la diosa de la muerte que aun cuando miraba llena de una ira homicida a su tio, Tony no pudo evitar admirar lo hermosa que esta era, su piel de un color alabastro parecia resplandecer desde dentro, sus rasgos eran perfectos a falta de mejor palabra con pomulos altos y definidos una nariz pequeña y aristocratica, sus labios carnosos y definidos te invitaban a disfrutar de placeres prohibidos, y sus ojos esmeraldas brillantes con un brillo que no encontrarias en ningun ser mortal; su cabello negro como una noche sin luna resplandecia en tonos azules y verdes, el cual en ese momento lo lucia atado en una coleta alta dejando ver su largo y delicado cuello y unas orejas puntiagudas que no habia notado antes.

—Y bien que hay con las oejas puntiagudas. —pregunto Tony tratando de aligerar el ambiente diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrio incluso sabiendo que corria el riesgo de enfurecer a la diosa de la muerte.

Hela despego su furiosa mirada de su tia volteando a ver a Tony alzando una perfecta ceja negra en un gesto claramente interrogativo.

—Perdon?

—Apenas note tus orejas, ya sabes como los elfos, el señor de los anillo, Tolkien? Solo me preguntaba que es una moda, tendencia? —pregunto Tony ligeramente incomodo y esperando no haber empeorado el humor de la diosa.

Hela no pudo evitar sentise sorprendida ante la actitud del billonario, con una sonrisa Hela se dio cuenta que Tony Stark le agradaba, que le estaba tomando cierto cariño a ese mortal.

—Mi madre es una elfina de Alfheim. —respondio Hela mas tranquila al billonario.

—Entonces no son ninguna tendencia? —pregunto Tony señalando las orejas de la chica.

—Naci con ellas, soy mitad elfina y mitad jotnar. —respondio Hela con una ligera sonrisa hacia Tony.

—Entonces tu no eres Asgardiana? —pregunto Natasha.

—No, mi unica relacion con Asgard es que bueno su familia real adopto a mi padre. —respondio Hela.

—No sabia que tu madre era de Alfheim, Loki nunca me lo comento. —dijo Thor viendo a su sobrina.

Hela solo dio un encogimiento de hombros, sin dignarse a contestar a su tio.

—Mencionaste tener buenos contactos con la familia real de Alfheim, los tienes por parte de tu madre? —pregunto Steve curioso.

—Algo asi. —respondio Hela.

—Quien es tu madre? —pregunto Thor imaginando que si su sobrina tenia buenos contactos con la familia real, alguien de la nobleza debia de ser su madre.

—Eso no importa ahora. —dijo Hela restandole importancia. —Lo importante ahora mismo es tu viaje a Asgard.

—Que tiene que ver mi viaje a Asgard?

—Cuando te vas y que piensas hacer una vez que llegues ahi? —pregunto Hela.

—Me voy en cuando terminemos esta conversacion.

Un ligero asentimiento de cabeza fue la unica señal de aprobacion de Hela.

—Y Odin, que piensas decirle? —pregunto Hela.

—Pienso enfrentar a mi padre, quiero saber el porque no me dijo que mi hermano desaparecio de las celdas de Asgard, el porque nos mintio a mi y a mi madre sobre ti, porque dijo que te habia enviado a Vanaheim?. —dijo Thor lleno de conviccion.

Hela se quedo por un momento sopesando las palabras de su tio, tratando de imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de Odin. —Te sugiero que no lo hagas.

—Que, porque? —pregunto Thor.

—No me malinterpretes ni te lo tomes a mal, pero no confio en Odin, y menos en lo que respecta a mi padre es mas que obvio que Odin tomo a mi padre cuando era un bebe para usarlo en algun momento, tal vez ponerlo en el trono de Jotunheim y de esa forma Asgard tendria control sobre otro reino, Jotunheim se convertiria en una colonia Asgardiana al igual que lo es Vanaheim. —dijo Hela pensativa.

Al escuchar a su tio levantarse de la silla Hela se giro a verlo añadiendo rapidamente. —Pero claro que pudo haberlo tomado porque queria otro hijo, sin motivos ocultos, no puedo saber por seguro el porque Odin tomo a mi padre de Jotunheim. —dijo Hela con una gran sonrisa en su rostro incluso si dejaba claro que ni ella misma se creia sus palabras

—Entonces que sugieres que haga. —pregunto Thor tratando de mantener una mente objetiva en lo que respecta a su padre.

—Que no le digas nada sobre mi, no le comentes que vine a Midgard ni que yo fue la que te dije donde encontrar a mi padre, no le comentes del rescate. Hasta el momento he estado ocultando mi presencia y la de mi padre de Heimdall pero en cuanto me vaya Heimdall podra ver a mi padre. —dijo Hela.

—Entonces como explico la precencia de Loki sin decirle del rescate? —pregunto Thor pensativo.

—No lo se. Dile que estabas en la torre cuando un pequeño portal se abrio dejando caer a mi padre, si eso hara el truco no seria la primera vez que Thanos mande un mensaje de esa forma. —dijo Hela.

—No creo que me crea.— comento Thor.

—Lo hara. —aseguro Hela.

—Como puedes estar tan segura. — pregunto Thor dudoso.

—Kristal la hija del principe de alfheim fue secuestrada hace poco mas de un año nadie pudo encontrarla, hace apenas dos meses fue regresada en lamentables condiciones de esa forma, un portal se abrio en el gran salon del palacio dejando caer su destrozado cuerpo, el portal se cerro en seguida. —informo Hela su semblante pensativo.

—Imagino que si le dices que mi padre aparecio en la torre Stark de la misma forma te creera ya que el sabe lo que paso en Alfheim, y otro punto a favor es que probablemente comparta lo que esta pasando en los otros reinos contigos —dijo Hela encontrandose con la mirada de su tio.

—Porque tomarian a la princesa Kristal de esa forma, ella es apenas una cria no tiene nisiquiera un siglo.— dijo Thor horrorizado.

—Thanos mando un poco antes del secuestro de la princesa a uno de sus esbirros a entregar un mensaje al rey Caldor, queria formar una alianza prometio que cuando el momento llegara, cuando el porfin hiciera su movimiento la mitad de la poblacion de Alfheim seria perdonada si le prometia su lealtad absoluta. Logicamente Caldor se nego a aceptar dicha alianza en su lugar dijo que el y su gente nunca se arrodillarian ante seres como Thanos.

—Claramente Thanos no se lo tomo muy bien, haci que secuestro a la nieta de Caldor torturandola todo el tiempo que la tuvo en sus garras y solo devolviendola cuanda la pobre chica apenas se aferraba a la vida. —dijo Hela su semblante sombrio.

—Fue un mensaje para la linea real de Alfheim, que eso es lo que pasa cuando te niegas a Thanos. —dijo Hela posando su mirada en todos los presentes.

—Y donde residen las lealtades del Rey Caldor en estos momentos. —pregunto Thor.

—Con cualquiera que este en contra de Thanos, Caldor lo quiere muerto eso te lo aseguro. —dijo Hela con firmeza.

—Entonces podemos contar con Alfheim como un aliado? —comento Thor comenzando a sonreir.

—Eso creo al menos que pase algo para cambiarlo, pero por el momento si Alfheim prestara sus ejercitos si hay una batalla Caldor quiere hacer pagar a Thanos por lo que hizo a su nieta. —dijo hela con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Bien, esas son buenas noticias. —dijo Thor soltando un susspiro.

—Si lo son, ahora creo que sera mejor que te vayas llendo hacia Asgard, o no lo crees tio?.

—Y tu cuando departes hacia Alfheim? —pregunto Thor sabiendo que su sobrina le habia prometido a fury tratar de conseguir informacion lo mas pronto posible.

—Supongo que ahora mismo, ya termine de desayunar. —dijo Hela levantadose.

—Ey, esperen como que los dos se van. —pregunto Tony de repente atrayendo la atención de las dos deidades

—Ya lo sabias Tony,ya habiamos dejado en claro que partiria a Alfheim a buscar informacion para Fury y mi tio dijo que iria a Asgard incluso antes. —dijo Hela sin entender la expresion sobresaltada del millonario.

—Si pero crei que se irian por separado, no lo se que una vez que regresara Thor de Asgard tu te irias, no los dos al mismo tiempo. —dijo Tony con semblante preocupado, semblante que se reflejaba en algunos miembros del equipo.

—No veo el punto en hacer eso solo perderiamos valioso tiempo. —dijo Hela sin entender la actitud del Billonario.

—Nos van a dejar solos con Loki, que tal si despierta? —pregunto Tony preocupado.

Entendiendo de donde venia la preocupacion de Tony al igual que de los demás miembros del equipo Hela no pudo evitar sonreir al darse cuenta que los héroes de midgard le temían a su padre aun sabiendo el estado en que este se encontraba. Sabia que el asunto no era para dar risa y menos para los miembros del equipo pero aun así no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—No se preocupen mi hermano no tiene su magia, deberian estar bien. Solo traten de no tocar su piel no se si les pueda hacer daño —dijo Thor tratando de sonar tranquilizador.

—Deberiamos? no se porque eso no me tranquiliza. —dijo Tony.

—Mi tio tiene razon mi papa no puede usar su magia por el momento y ya he puesto un hechizo sobre el para evitar que su piel les vaya a causar daño, si despierta solo traten de calmarlo expliquen lo que paso, el como llego aqui diganle que tanto Thor como yo volveremos dentro de poco. —dijo Hela sonriendo.

—Estas segura que es una buena idea dejarnos solos con Loki, antes de desayunar fui a revisarlo parece estar sanando bien, supongo que lento para sus estándares pero hay bastante probabilidad de que despierte en los siguientes días. — dijo Bruce con una mirada preocupada.

—Estoy segura que estarán bien. —aseguro Hela con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora.

—De acuerdo, si tu lo dices. — dijo Bruce aun luciendo dudoso.

— Ok. pero solo para sentirnos mas seguros, cuanto tiempo tardaran en regresar? — pregunto Tony ansioso.

—Solo estaré fuera un par de días, tres a lo mucho. —respondió Hela.

— Tres días, no podría ser menos tal vez solo un día? —pregunto Tony haciendo pucheros ridículos y juntando sus manos en un gesto de suplica.

Riendo ante la ridícula actitud de Tony Hela se dirigió hacia el billonario poniendo una mano en su hombro acercándose a el guiñándole un ojo. —No te preocupes Tony se que me vas a extrañar pero solo son tres días.

— Y que hay de ti Thor, cuanto te piensas quedar en Asgard? —preguntó Steve antes de que Tony tuviera oportunidad de contestarle a Hela.

— Tratare de regresar lo más pronto posible. —prometió Thor.

—De acuerdo, entonces supongo que buen viaje. —dijo Steve a las dos deidades.

—Me retiro amigos. — dijo Thor comenzando a dirigirse hacia el balcón.

—Espera. —llamo Tony deteniendo a Thor. — Que hacemos si Loki despierta y no nos creé lo que digamos, que tal si piensa si es nuestro prisionero o algo por el estilo. — pregunto Tony recordando su tramautica experiencia en Afganistan.

— Y porque creería eso? — preguntó Thor confundido.

—Tal vez porque no nos conoce y tal vez lo ultimo que recuerda de nosotros es cuando le pateamos el trasero o cuando el Hulk lo azoto como si fuera una muñeca de trato. —dijo Tony a las dos deidades.

—Solo digan le que son mis amigos y que todo estará bien, que pronto Hela y yo regresaremos. —dijo Thor sonriente.

Algunos de los miembros del equipo asintieron sin estar muy seguros de lo que decía Thor. Al ver las expresiones dudosas o llenas de incertidumbre en el caso de Jane y Banner, Hela llevo sus manos a su cuello desatando una delgada cadena en donde colgaba una sola esmeralda en forma de lágrima.

—Entreguenle esto si no les cree por alguna razon. —dijo Hela entregandole el collar a Tony.

—Que diablos es esto. —exclamo Tony casi dejando el collar al sentir como la esmeralda parecia emitir un latido, fuerte y estable como si estuviera sosteniendo en sus manos a un pajarito.

— Es unico en su especie no existe otro igual, fue un regalo de mi padre por mis 200 años. —explico Hela con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Tony observo con mas detenimiento el collar que le habia entregado Hela a simple vista lo que penso que era una esmeralda del tamaño del puño de un bebe, al observarla mas de cerca pudo notar mas detalles en la piedra que parecia tener torbellinos o tormentas no podia decirlo con seguridad encerradas en la pequeña piedra, podia notar tambien estrellas y constelaciones apereciendo de forma interminitente entre los torbellinos y entre mas lo observaba mas detalles parecian revelarse ante sus ojos. A simple vista parecia una esmeralda pero estaba seguro que no era algo tan comun como una simple esmeralda tan solo la calidez y el latido de la joya lo delataban al igual que el ligero pulso de energia que emitia, alzando la vista se encontro con la mirada de Hela que lo miraba con curiosidad en su verde mirada.

—Que es esto? —pregunto curioso Tony aun sosteniendo reverentemente la joya en sus manos .

—Solo un collar nada con lo que tengas que experimentar. —respondio Hela.

—Es magnifico. —comento Tony acunando reverentemente la joya.

—Lo se y por lo tanto te advierto que voy a estar muy enojada si se te ocurre tratar de experimentar con el. —advirtio Hela antes de añadir como si apenas se le ocurriera. —Aunque pensandolo bien no es como si pudieras sacar algo de el, aparte te recomiendo que no te obseciones con el es solo un collar, un amuleto de proteccion. —aseguro Hela al billonario suavemente.

Asintiendo ligeramente Tony guardo el collar en su bolsillo.

—Como ese collar puede ser garantia suficiente para que Loki nos crea? —pregunto Natasha siempre pragmatica.

—Como ya les dije es unico.

—Si ya nos lo dijiste pero eso no explica el como llego a nuestras manos pudimos habertelo arrebatada. —comento Natasha mirando atentamente a la diosa.

—Tiene un poderoso hechizo lo que hace que solo yo lo pueda retirar de mi cuello, aun si muriera el hechizo prevaleseria. —explico Hela paciente, antes de dedicarles una sonrisa torcida añadiendo. —Ademas no es como si alguno de ustedes fuera capaz de poder quitarmelo.

Asintiendo Natasha dio a entender que comprendia las palabras de la diosa.

—Bueno si ya todo esta resuelto creo que es momento de que parta hacia Asgard mis amigos, regresare lo mas pronto que pueda. —dijo Thor sonriente atrayendo la atencion de todos.

—Bien cuidate grandote. —dijo Darcy devolviendole la sonrisa.

—Siempre Lady Darcy. —aseguro Thor tendiendole una mano a Jane.

Hela veia con semblante pensativo como su tio junto con Jane Foster se dirigian hacia la terraza donde los dos parecian estar despidiendose entre besos y abrazos. Hela no pudo evitar observar a la pareja con expresion preocupada sabiendo que las cosas no serian sencillas para ellos, soltando un suspiro resignado y tratando de convencerse que no era asunto suyo la vida sentimental de su tio se giro a encontrarse con la expresion de los demas vengadores.

—No pareces muy feliz con la relacion de Thor y jane. —ccomento Darcy habiendo notando la exprecion de Hela.

—Odin nunca va a aprobar dicha relacion, les espera un camino dificil. —respondio Hela sin molestarse en elaborar.

—Porque no lo aprovaria? —pregunto Steve curioso.

—Jane es mortal. —fue la unica respuesta de Hela.

Notando la expresion cerrada de la diosa ninguno de los presentes quiso hacer mas preguntas. Hela se giro a ver a la pareja en el balcon, notando la forma en que su tio le sonria a Jane antes de darle un beso a la joven mortal solo para despues alejarse un par de pasos de ella levanto a Mjolnir al cielo emprendiendo vuelo rapidamente.

—Es tiempo de que yo igual me retire. —dijo Hela a los Vengadores.

—Estas segura que tienes que irte? —pregunto Tony con un ligero gimoteo en su voz.

—Si tengo que irme, regresare lo mas pronto posible. Tony cuida de mi padre. —pidio la diosa al billonario.

—Claro...

Antes de que Tony pudiera acabar de hablar Hela le guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer.

Por un momento Tony al igual que los demas se quedaron observando el espacio en blanco donde segundos antes habia estado la diosa de la muerte.

—Y ahora que hacemos? —pregunto Banner.

—Supongo que lo de siempre, solo hay que agregar a nuestra lista de tareas cuidar a un dios de las travesuras nordico y esperar que cuando despierte no nos mate. —dijoTony a sus compañeros de equipo.

                                                                     

* * *

 

 

Asgard seguia tal y como la recordaba, el puente arcoiris reflejando mil colores, la ciudad bañada en un eterno resplandor dorado, los bosques y lagos que expandian mas alla de la ciudad frondosos y verdes, y justo en frente de el se encontraba el palacio una imponente estructura echa de oro realizada como simbolo de superioridad y poder, la ciudad dorada o el reino eterno otros reinos conocian de esa forma a Asgard apreciando la ciudad desde el observatorio Thor no pudo evitar pensar que el nombre quedaba perfecto.

—Se encuentra bien mi principe? —pregunto Heimdall sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

—No pasa nada Heimdall.... solo extrañe Asgard. —dijo Thor al guardian.

—Supongo que ese no es el unico motivo de su pronto regreso? —pregunto Heimdall su penetrante mirada puesta en el dios del trueno.

Encontrándose con la mirada de Heimdall Thor no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo, siempre desde que era un niño la mirada del guardián le había inquietado, haciéndole sentir que su dorada mirada podía ver todo hasta su propia alma, que ningún secreto estaba a salvo. Y ahora teniendo esa penetrante mirada posada en el no puedo evitar preocuparse por lo que el guardián sabia, acaso sabia lo que había pasado a Loki?, realmente no queria creerlo pero realmente ya no sabia que pensar pero de lo que estaba seguro era que Heimdall ya le habria echo saber de la presencia de Loki en Midgard a su padre.

—No Heimdall vengo a hablar con mi padre, supongo que ya sabras sobre que? —pregunto Thor estudiando cuidadosamente la expresion del guardian.

—En efecto mi principe, como sabra mi deber es hacia Asgard y mi lealtad ligada al rey de esta, incluso si aveses no apoyo las decisiones que se toman en el trono. —dijo Heimdall su mirada fija en el cosmos.

Thor observo pensativo al guardian de Asgard por un momento tratando de entender sus palabras, se volvio a preguntar segunda vez en tan solo un par de minutos si Heimdall en efecto sabia lo que habia pasado con su hermano pero al mismo tiempo sus palabras le daban esperanza de que este no apoyaba las decisiones tomadas por Odin ni aprobaba el destino que habia tenido su hermano.

—Gracias Heimdall.—dijo Thor aun sin saber del todo el porque le agadecia al guardan.

Un asentimiento fue la unica respuesta que recibio del guardian, sin perder mas tiempo y sabiendo que necesitaba hablar con su padre Thor emprendio vuelo hacia el palacio. Una vez enfrente del dorado explendor del palacio se encamino con paso firme hacia la sala del trono sabiendo que su padre se encontraria ahi, en su trayecto no se enconto en ningun momento con ninguno de sus amigos, sabia que tenia que buscarlos ya que estaba seguro que los hiba a necesitar para lo que se avecinaba.

Demasiado pronto Thor estuvo enfrente de las enormes puertas doradas que ocultaban la sala del trono y a su padre dentro, con solo un momento de hesitacion Thor abrio las puertas entrando con paso decidido sin dejar ver el caos que era su mente se dirigio hacia el trono apenas prestando atencion a los guardias, cortesanos y consejeros que se encontraban en la sala.

—Padre. —dijo Thor a modo de saludo arrodillandose enfrente de su padre.

—Levantate hijo. —dijo Odin despues de un par de segundos.

Poniendose de pie Thor se encontro con la mirada de su padre el cual mantenia su unico ojo azul en el insitandolo a hablar, tomanda una profunda respiracion se dirigio hacia su padre. —Traigo noticias importantes de Midgard.

—Habla Thor. —pidio Odin con voz severa al ver que su hijo no continuaba.

—Considero que estas noticias es mejor abordarlas en privado.—respondio Thor su voz controlada y su rostro en blanco tratando de imitar la misma expresion que habia visto en su hermano por varios siglos.

Con un gesto de su mano Odin señalo a todos los presentes que se retiraran, una vez que los unicos en la habitacion eran ellos dos Odin giro su atencion hacia su hijo.

—Me imagino que ese asunto del que no quieres que nadie sepa se trata sobre Loki. —dijo Odin.

—Entonces Heimdall ya te lo hizo saber.

—En cuanto Loki aparecio hace pocas horas en Midgard, lo cual me hace preguntarme el porque no lo has traido de regreso a Asgard? —pregunto Odin alzando una ceja en direccion a su hijo.

—Entonces Heimdall tambioen debio de informarte en la condicion en la que se encuentra. —dijo Thor alzando ligeramente la voz.

—Eso no es de importancia ahora mismo, lo que quiero saber es el como llego Loki a Midgard y el porque no lo has traido contigo, sabes que Loki es un criminal y un prisionero de Asgard. —dijo Odin severamente.

—El es mi hermano y ha sido brutalmente torturdo y a ti nisiquiera te importa. Deviste decirme que habia desaparecido de las celdas de Asgard podria haber ayudado a buscarlo o hacer algo. —grito Thor furioso sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos.

—El no es tu hermano, el es un Jotun el hijo enano e indesiado de Laufey dejado a morir desde su nacimiento, el no es nada mas que una basura y un criminal, no deberia de importarte lo que pase con el. —respondio Odin furioso.

Thor se quedo mirando por un momento a su padre sin terminar de creer lo que este decia, la forma en la que hablaba del que llamo su hijo por mas de un milenio la crueldad de sus palabras, y casi sin querer recordo las palabras de su sobrina las cuales no habia querido creer en su momento las dudas, sospechas y desconfianzas que Hela tenia hacia Asgard o para ser mas precisos hacia Odin.

—Y ahora me vas a decir como es que Loki llego a Midgard tal parece que Heimdall no pudo verlo algo bloqueo su vision. —dijo Odin sin importarle la mirada de absoluta traicion que su hijo dirijia hacia el.

—Un portal se abrio justo encima de la terraza de la torre Vengadores dejando caer el cuerpo de Loki, el portal se cerro momentos despues. —respondio Thor trtando de mantener su ira a raya sabiendo que no le ayudaria arremeter contra su padre que hacerlo solo evitaria su regreso a Midgard.

—No pareces sorprendido. —observo Thor ya sabiendo que su padre sabia del ataque de Alfheim.

—No lo estoy, no es la primera vez que pasa algo asi. —respondio Odin con semblante pensativo.

—Que paso? hubo algun ataque en el palacio, madre esta bien?. —pregunto Thor tratando de fingir que no sabia nada y esperando tener una minima parte del talento para mentir que su hermano poseia.

—Tu madre esta bien, y no no habido ningun ataque en Asgard. —aseguro Odin.

—Entonces....

—Alfheim, la hija del principe Cilan fue secuestrada y torturada cerca de un año atras, sus secuestradores la regresaron hece un par de meses de la misma forma que Loki aparecio en Midgard. —dijo Odin de forma desinteresada.

—Porque no me informaste de esto padre? —pregunto Thor realmente curioso.

—No lo considere importante ya que cuando me entere del secuestro de la princesa ofreci mi ayuda al Rey Caldor la cual este no acepto, no habia razon para mandarte a traer de Midgard. —dijo Odin su voz y semblante siempre rasonables.

—Me resulta dificil creer que el Rey Caldor no aceptara nuestra ayuda para recuperar a su nieta es bien sabido en los nueve reinos la adoracion que este profesa hacia la joven princesa Kristal. —dijo Thor con una mueca inquisitiva.

—Cuando me reuni con Caldor este parecia ya tener ayuda de alguien mas. —dijo Odin.

—De quien? —pregunto Thor incluso si ya sospechaba la respuesta.

—La reina de Niflheim, Hela, realmente no deberia sorprenderme que la chica forjara una alianza con Alfheim es bastante notable que ella al igual que su padre siempre han tenido sierto cariño hacia las costumbres y magia de los elfos, aparte no se necesita ser muy inteligente para notar que Hela tiene sangre elfina. —comento Odin sin perder de vista cada una de las reacciones de su hijo.

—Sabes quien es su madre? —pregunto Thor queriendo saber quien era la progenitora de su sobrina.

—No, pero lo mas probable es que nadie importante, talvez alguna sirvienta o alguna elfina de clase baja solo lo suficientemente atractiva para haber captado la atencion de Loki en su momento. —respondio Odin mostrando una mueca despectiva en su rostro.

—Entiendo. —dijo Thor tratando de ocultar la ligera decepcion que sentia al no obtener las respuestas que buscaba respecto al parentesco de su sobrina.

—Necesito que regreses a Loki a Asgard a la brevedad posible, el debe cumplir su sentencia por sus delitos. —dijo Odin de una forma que dejaba claro ver que su aparente peticion era una orden.

—Pero padre el esta herido. —se apresuro a decir Thor solo para verse interrumpido por el rostro de su padre que parecia empezar a llenarse de ira. —Tal vez seria mejor que permanesca en Midgard por el momento bajo el cuidado de los Vengadores, te aseguro que a ellos no les importa. —sugirio Thor tratando de calmar la tormenta que parecia estar formandose en el rostro de su padre.

—No, debes regresar a Loki a Asgard antes de que su hija se entere de los recientes sucesos. —exigio Odin.

—Que tiene que ver Hela en esto? —pregunto Thor.

—Hela es muy poderosa, mas de lo que alguna vez crei, es salvaje, impulsiva e imposible de controlar; no queremos hacerla una enemiga de Asgard. —dijo Odin su rostro oscurecido.

—Hela no es nuestra enemiga, ella es familia. —aseguro Thor incluso si parte de el tenia sus dudas conociendo la opinion que su sobrina tenia hacerca de Odin, pero tambien estaba seguro que cual fuera el odio y rencor qu sentia hacia el padre de todo ella no pondria en peligro a la gente de Asgard.

—Ella no es familia, y aparte a estado haciendo alianzas entre los nueve reinos es logico que tiene una fuerte alianza con Alfheim. —dijo Odin lleno de rencor sabiendo que los elfos siempre habian sido desconfiados de el.

—Por la ayuda que esta prestando respecto a la princesa Kristal? —pregunto Thor.

—Gran parte de Alfheim esta cubierto en niebla, niebla que le impide ver con claridad a Heimdall pero lo que ha visto muestra que Hela a tenido multiples interacciones con la familia real de Alfheim almenos durante los ultimos cinco siglos. —respondio Odin.

—Eso no significa que Hela sea nuestra enemiga, Alfheim siempre ha sido un reino pacifico. —aseguro Thor obstinado.

—Puede que Alfheim lo sea, pero que hay de Jotunheim? —pregunto Odin con un semblante de superioridad.

—Que tiene que ver Jotunheim con esto?

—Como recordaras Laufey fue asesinado por su propia sangre el dia que Loki intento destruir Jotunheim. —dijo Odin observando atentamente el rostro de su hijo el cual solo parecia denotar confusión y preocupacion. —Pero recientes imformes me dicen que Laufey esta vivo y reinando esa piedra congelada y desolada que llama reino.

—Quieres decir que Hela lo revivio? —pregunto Thor genuinamente sorprendido ya que su sobrina no habia mencionado nada sobre Jotunheim.

—Es la unica persona en el universo que puede hacerlo, excluyendo a las Nornas claro esta. —respondio Odin.

Al ver el rostro pensativo de su hijo el cual parecia no saber que decir Odin se levanto de su trono acercandose con paso firme hacia su heredero y colocando una firme mano en su hombro en un gesto que tenia el fin de pareser alentador.

—Estoy seguro de que Hela tiene una alianza con Alfheim y puede que su gente sea en su mayor parte pacificos pero no olvidemos lo poderosos que pueden llegar a ser los elfos, y tampoco olvidemos de una posible alianza con Jotunheim u otros reinos de los que no estemos informados. Hela es una posible enemiga de Asgard y preferiria que ella no se reuniera con su padre, ambos juntos podrian traer la destruccion de Asgard, el ragnarok. —dijo Odin con semblante serio retirando la mano del hombro de su hijo.

—Pero padre...

—Ve a descansar hijo ya es noche y estoy seguro que te encuentras agotado por el viaje mañana serviremos al anochecer un banquete en tu honor y al dia siguiente partiras denuevo a Midgard y traeras a Loki de regreso. —dijo Odin.

Al ver el rostro lleno de dolor y resignacion en el rostro de su hijo y sabiendo que habia ganado, que Thor le entragaria a Loki incluso lo mataria si eso significaba proteger a Asgard y a su gente.

—Ya habra tiempo para hablar, para acordar los detalles talvez necesites llevar a los einherjar solo por seguridad, por si Hela llegara a aparecer. —dijo Odin a modo de despedida antes de salir del salon del trono.

Thor se quedo viendo como su padre salia de la sala del trono, se sentia confundido por lo que habia dicho su padre; no sabia que creer y no sabia si confiar en Hela ya que ella no le habia mencionado nada sobre haber resucitado al antiguo rey de Jotunheim, sabia que su sobrina tenia secretos y eso le preocupaba ya que su vida, su propia alma en realidad estaban en sus manos.

Se sentia perdido y sin saber que hacer o en quien confiar ya que tambien tenia que pensar en Thanos una amenaza muy real no solo para Asgard o los nueve mundos sino para el universo entero; tomando un fuerte respiro y exalando el aire lentamente Thor se obligo a tranquilizarse y a enfocar su mente una vez tranquilo se dio cuenta en quien podia confiar, quien lo podia ayudar y dar cosejo,

Sin perder ni un minuto mas salio de la sala del trono y con paso seguro se dirigio hacia los aposentos de su madre.

                                                                    

* * *

 

 

Hela pudo sentir el cambio en el aire en el momento que salio del portal, el ambiente, el aire la mismisima esencia de Alfheim estaba cargada de magia, de poder, cerrando sus ojos dejo que sus sentidos se embriagaran con la magia que fluia libremente por todo el reino tomo una profunda inhalasion llenando sus pulmones con el fresco aire de Alfheim que parecia poderte hacerte sentir mas viva con tan solo respirarlo, sabia que por mucho cariño que le tuviera a Midgard nunca se compararia con el afecto incluso devocion que sentia hacia Alfheim.

Abriendo sus ojos Hela se encontro con el familiar pero no por eso menos impresionante paisaje que era Alfheim; lleno de verde, arboles que alcanzaban la altura de la mismisima torre Vengadores llenos de las flores mas exoticas que desprendian los perfumes mas dulces y embriagadores, desde el punto donde se encontraba podia ver la gran cascada de Ilvinor sus aguas claras y resplandecientes con los colores del arcoiris que se reflejaban por el brillante sol, podia oir sus aguas, aguas que tenian un fuerte efecto afrodiasiaco si se las tomaba penso con un ligero rubor en su rostro al recordar una noche bajo un manto de estrellas hace un par de siglos atras.

El palacio tambien era impresionante una verdadera obra de arte, de una piedra tan blanca con un brillo tornasolado de altas y esbeltas torres que se perdian en el cielo, sus caminos de madreperla y las miles y miles de flores de amil, flores de belleza inigualable con el brillo de diamantes y un perfume indescriptible, su tamaño variaba desde las mas pequenas de apenas el tamaño del puño de un bebe hasta las mas grandes y exuberantes que podian alcanzar hasta un metro de diametro.

Dirigiendo su vista hacia el camino de madreperla pudo ver a tres guardias con su siempre armadura blanca flaqueando al principe Cilan que se dirigia hacia ella su cabello de un rubio tan claro que casi parecia blanco a la luz del sol, su rostro era de facciones delicadas y de una belleza inigualable —como la mayoria de los elfos y elfinas que habitaban en Alfheim— ,su rostro portaba una gran y calida sonrisa cuando estuvo a tan solo un par de pasos de distancia de Hela abrio sus delgados pero tonificados brazos como esperando un abrazo de la joven reina.

—Bienvenida reina Hela. —dijo el principe ensanchando su sonrisa y aun con los brazos abiertos en una clara invitacion.

Sin poder evitarlo Hela sonrio como no lo habia echo en el ultimo par de años soltando una ligera risa lo ultimo que penso antes de lanzarse a los brazos del principe Cilan fue que era bueno estar en casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien este fue solo el prologo, prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán mucho mas largos.


End file.
